Listen to the voice of the Heart
by macrollins
Summary: Steve is living a life of lies, while his true happiness is far away.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, it's me again. I just can't stop imagining a thousand alternate universes for our favorite couple. I hope you like that. Remembering that I don't own the characters. It's just a fan-to-fan story.

Catherine woke up and the first thing she saw was two blue eyes staring at her.

Good morning honey. You woke up before me today. Catherine said, stroking his face.

He just smiled and pressed her nose.

Stop, Steve! She said smiling.

Sorry, Mama.

It's all right. I'm not angry. Catherine said, running a hand through little Steve's hair.

Catherine's thoughts came back exactly four years ago.

She was on the plane on her way to Hawaii. She and Steve were trying to reestablish their relationship and had met a few times. No compromise, no plans. They just took the opportunity to be together. And one of those encounters resulted in a new being, which was growing within her. It was unexpected, but Catherine was very happy and she was sure Steve would be happy too.

Catherine landed at Hawaii airport and had to go straight to the bathroom because she was feeling sick with the seasickness.

After she felt better, she went to the headquarters to look for Steve.

Catherine got out of the car and her heart ached with such disappointment. She saw Steve, hugging a pregnant woman and he looked very happy.

Catherine? Someone called after her.

It was Danny, who was coming to headquarters, at the time.

Danny! Who's that woman with Steve? Catherine asked, feeling the tears come to her eyes.

She's my cousin, Marcy. She and Steve are together, Catherine. And they'll have a child.

Catherine didn't hold back her tears.

You must let him be happy, Catherine. Danny said.

I have something very important to tell him, Danny.

Nothing you have to say to him is more important than his family, Catherine.

You're mistaken, Danny. Catherine said, thinking of her son.

Catherine looked in the direction of Steve and their eyes met.

Steve saw the pain in her eyes, even from a distance.

Catherine got into the car and drove away. And she never came back.

Mommy! Why are you crying? Little Steve asked, calling Catherine back to reality.

It's nothing, my love. I think something fell on my eyes. She said, wiping away the tears.

Steve took a tissue from the bedside table and wiped Catherine's face.

Okay, Mommy. I wiped your face.

Thank you my love. You're the best son in the world, you know that?

I know, Mommy. Little Steve said, smiling.

Catherine looked at him.

It's the same eyes, the same smile. The same passion for the sea. My son is a part of Steve in my life. It's all I have. She Thought.

Mommy, I don't want to go to day care today.

But you must go, my love. Just more this week. Next week we'll be on vacation. A whole month, just you and me. Let's go to a beautiful place with a blue sea, just the way you like it. Catherine said, kissing him.

All right, Mom. But only this week. Are we going to Hawaii?

No my love. But we're going to an island as beautiful as Hawaii.

Catherine thought of Steve's other child. He or she was a few months older than her son. He or she had all the love and affection of Steve, had the sea in the backyard and should be very happy.

My little Steve also deserved all this. Instead, he's growing up in an apartment. She thought.

Meanwhile, in Hawaii ...

Steve came downstairs, ready for his morning swim. Marcy was in the kitchen and John, her son, was watching cartoons.

John, let's go swimming? Steve asked, coming up to him.

I don't want. Said the boy.

I don't know why you insist, Steve. You know he hates swimming. Marcy said, coming into the living room.

It's your fault. You encourage him to stay in front of the television all day. Steve said angrily.

I'll not argue with you, Steve. She said, going back to the kitchen.

Goodbye, son.

Steve tried to give John a kiss, but the boy pushed him away.

Stop! I dont like! John said.

Ok, I'm sorry. Steve said, upset.

Catherine dressed the little Steve and left to take him to day care and then she was to work. She left the outside work and now works internally in the intelligence sector.

Catherine was feeling very nostalgic. She missed the time when she and Steve could see each other, talk and touch each other.

I miss you so much, Steve! Catherine said, crying alone in the car.

Steve went into the sea. He couldn't stop thinking about the past.

How did I end up like this? Alone in the midst of a crowd. He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve went to work upset.

Lou saw him come and go straight to his office and decided to talk to him.

Lou knocked on the door and opened it.

Do you have a minute for me? Lou asked.

Of course, Lou. In between. Steve said.

What happened? Steve asked.

Today I ask you, Steve. What's happening with you? Where is the brightness of your eyes? Your smile is not like it used to be.

Steve closed his eyes for a moment.

It's complicated, Lou.

I'm sorry to ask, but we've been friends long enough. I think I can do this.

Of course, Lou. There is no problem in asking.

Steve paused, then continued.

I just regret some of the decisions I've made in my life. And living with Marcy is one of those decisions. My home life is getting worse every day.

I'm so sorry, Steve.

We end up differing for anything. I try to educate John as best I can, but she will not let me. She's turning him into a spoiled, selfish boy. This isn't what I want for my son. So, I'm always the boring that bans everything. And she's always the good, who allows everything, that fulfills all his desires. She's throwing my son against me, acting that way. The boy hates me, Lou.

Hating is a very strong word, Steve. You need to talk, spend more time together. Why don't you take a vacation with your family? This is fundamental in life, man.

I'll think about it, Lou. Thank you.

Steve's phone rang.

McGarrett!

I already know. We have a case. Lou said, getting up.

Yes, let's go. Call the team, Lou.

OK.

At the end of the day, Catherine was picking up her things in the office.

Time to go home, Rollins! Said a co-worker.

Yes. Going to daycare, picking up my son and going home with him is the best part of the day. Catherine said, smiling.

Steve left the headquarters and went to a bar. At the end of the day, he did not feel like going home.

Two hours later he was already drunk and called Danny.

Danny went to the bar and found him completely drunk.

Steve, why did you do this? You're completely drunk.

I drink to forget, Danny.

What, Steve?

I just want to forget how unfortunate I am. Steve said.

Come on, Steve. I'll take you home.

Danny pulled him up and pushed him to the car. Then Danny took him home.

Marcy opened the door for Danny and Steve.

What happened? She asked.

Nothing happened, Marcy. He's just drunk.

Just drunk, Danny? Just drunk? Marcy said angrily.

Help me take him to the bedroom. Danny asked.

Not! Throw him on the couch. He'll not sleep in my bed like that.

Okay. Although I don't agree with that. Danny said.

Danny put him on the couch and Steve fell asleep.

Marcy, you need to improve your relationship. That affects John. Danny said.

Danny, you be my cousin, but that don't give you free rein to give opinion on my life. What affects my son is seeing Steve come home like that.

Catherine came home, prepared dinner, and had dinner with her son.

Was the food good, son? Catherine asked.

Yes mommy. The food was delicious.

Thank you honey. Catherine said smiling.

After dinner Catherine cleaned the table and washed the dishes.

Steve, let's brush our teeth.

All right, Mommy. The boy said, accompanying her to the bathroom.

After all, Catherine and little Steve were on the couch, watching a movie together.

I'm cold, Mommy .

So come here, son.

Catherine hugged him and covered him and they continued to watch the movie.

Some time later Catherine fell asleep and Steve got up and picked up his mother's phone to play.

McGarrett woke up with the phone vibrating in his pocket. He took the phone in his pocket and opened his eyes with difficulty to see who was calling him.

He sat down at once when he saw the number of the caller. That number was stored in his mind and heart.

Hello? Cath?

Hi. Who are you? Said little Steve, on the other end of the line.

Catherine woke up and heard her son talking to someone on the phone. She took the phone from little Steve.

Son, I already told you that you can't play with my phone.

McGarrett heard her voice on the other end of the lin, before she hung up the phone.

Catherine have a son. She also moved on. Is she happy? Steve wondered, sadly.

Catherine felt her heart pound when she saw that Steve had called his father.

Son, what did you say to that person?

I said "hi". Sorry, mommy.

It's all right. But don't mess with my phone, please.

Ok.

Come here. Catherine said, hugging him.

Maybe someday you'll meet him, son. Catherine thought as she kissed little Steve's forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Steve woke up in a hangover.

He sat down on the couch and put his hands on his head.

Marcy was coming down the stairs with John. She was going to take him to school.

Good morning, Steve. You slept well, there on the couch?

Good morning, Marcy. Good morning, John.

Good Morning. John answered.

Come on, John. Marcy said.

Marcy, wait. Steve said.

What is it, Steve? Are you going to tell me about your stay at the bar?

I don't want to argue, Marcy. I was thinking we could travel together, me and you and John. I'll talk to the Governor and ask for a month's vacation.

It's all right. Choose a good place. She said, leaving.

John! Steve called.

What, Father?

Give me a hug, son.

John came over and Steve hugged him.

Good class, son.

Thank you. John said, leaving.

Steve remembered the call he received from Catherine's phone. He checked the phone to make sure he hadn't dreamed.

It was really her number. Steve said in a low voice.

I hope you're happier than I'm, Cath. I really hope.

Steve got up, took a shower, and went to work.

Marcy left John at school and then went shopping. She was walking down the street when someone called her.

Marcy!

She turned to look who was calling her.

Michael?

Hey, Marcy. Good to see you. What are you doing here in Hawaii? Michael asked as he hugged her.

I'm living here.

Seriously? Can we talk, have coffee? Michael asked.

Why not? Let's go. Marcy said.

Michael was married and had an extramarital relationship with Marcy.

When his wife got sick, he had remorse and ended his relationship with Marcy. And it was at this point in her life that Marcy met Steve.

Steve was at a crime scene when he got a phone call from John's school. Marcy had not gone to pick him up at school. Steve left work to go to school because Marcy didn't answer the phone.

John was sat alone in the schoolyard.

Steve apologized to the Principal.

Come on, John? Steve said, reaching for him.

Where is Mom? John asked.

I don't know, son. Come on, let's go.

John got up and went with Steve.

Steve was with John at home when Marcy arrived.

Where were you Marcy? Steve asked.

I went to the doctor, Steve. I'm sorry, I forget picking up John at school.

And why didn't you call me? He was alone there.

Marcy hugged John.

Forgive me, son.

It's okay, Mom. John said, hugging her.

I need to get back to work. Steve said, leaving.

This isn't going to happen anymore, my son. I promise. Marcy said.

On Friday, Catherine went to daycare, picked up little Steve, and went home.

Our vacation is here, son! We're going to have a wonderful vacation!

Wow! Wow! Wow! Little Steve said, jumping with joy.

Catherine smiled.

Catherine and her son arrived at the resort on Sunday.

Mommy! Here is very beautiful!

Yes, Steve. Is really beautiful. And there is our bungalow. Catherine said, pointing to a bungalow that was a little further ahead of them.

At night, Catherine and little Steve went to the Resort's restaurant for dinner and then returned to the bungalow. Catherine was tired, but the boy was euphoric and wanted to play with the ball Catherine had bought him.

Steve, Marcy and John arrived at the resort and were also dining.

After dinner Marcy couldn't keep silent.

Is it serious, Steve? We leave an island to come to another island? We leave our house to spend a month in a bungalow? I don't know if I can handle this. Marcy said irritably.

I'd rather go to Disney. John said.

I can never please you both. It is a magnificent island. I spent an amount of money what couldn't for the three of us spend time together. But you two don't value anything I do. Steve blew out.

Let's go back to the bungalow because I'm very tired of. Marcy said.

Steve and Marcy walked while John ran ahead.

John saw a ball coming toward him and picked it up.

Little Steve ran after his ball and went to John.

Hi. It's my ball.

I found the ball. It's mine now. John said.

Steve and Marcy approached and saw the boys arguing.

What is going on? Steve asked.

I found this ball, Dad. John said.

But the ball is mine. Little Steve said.

John, return his ball, son.

No, father. I found the ball. The ball is mine now. John said.

It's not yours, John. Steve said, losing his patience with John's stubbornness.

It's all right. I'm going to ask Mom to buy me another ball. Little Steve said, sadly.

No. That's not fair. Steve said, taking the ball out of John's hand.

Steve, don't do this to my son! Marcy said, annoyed with Steve's attitude.

I hate you! John shouted at Steve.

Come on, John. Marcy said, taking him to the bungalow.

John's words hurt Steve. He sat down on the sidewalk, upset.

Little Steve stood there, staring at Steve.

Take your ball. Steve said to him.

Thank you.

What is your name? Steve asked.

My name is Steven. But Mommy calls me Steve.

Steve smiled.

Steven is a beautiful name. My name is Steven too, but everyone calls me Steve. I'm going to call you Steven, okay?

Yes. The boy answered.

Sit down here, Steven. Steve said, indicating a place beside him on the sidewalk.

Steven sat down, holding his ball.

My son said he hates me. It hurts to hear that. Never say that to your father, Steven.

Steven looked sadly at Steve.

I don't have a father, but if I had a daddy I would say that I love him.

I'm so sorry, Steven. But I'm sure your mother loves you very much.

Steve kissed the boy's head, making him very happy.

Now go home, Steven. Your mother must be worried about you.

Goodbye. Said the boy, getting up.

Goodbye. See you around, Steven.

Catherine was behind the curtains at the window and watched everything with emotion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your Review, friends.**

Steven went to Catherine, happy.

Mommy, I met a friend!

Really, my love?

Yeah. His name equals mine.

Did you like him, son?

Yes Mommy. He said that my name is beautiful and he will call me Steven. Can you call me Steven too?

If you want it that way, fine. I call you Steven. That is really your name. Catherine said, squeezing the tip of his nose.

Catherine saw as Steven was happy to meet his father, though he didn't know Steve was his father. He didn't even mention the incident with the ball and the argument with John.

Now you're going to put on your pajamas and go to bed as a good boy.

I want my Spider-Man pajamas.

Okay, said Catherine, smiling.

Catherine dressed him up and laid him on the bed to sleep, but he was agitated and very talkative.

Darling, calm this heart. We need to sleep. Catherine said.

I'm very happy, Mommy. Steven said, smiling.

I know, I see that.

Catherine stroked Steven's head until he fell asleep.

What am I going to do now? The meeting with Steve is going to be inevitable. How did we come to the same place? Coincidence or fate? She thought.

Catherine was also thinking about how Steve's life would be with his family. She was shocked when she heard his son say he hated Steve and the boy's mother didn't scold him.

Is he happy? She thought.

Catherine got up and looked out the window. Steve was still sitting on the sidewalk in front of her bungalow.

He's very upset. I know him very well. Catherine thought.

She had an urge to go out and talk to him, but she resisted that urge.

Go to bed, Catherine. She told herself.

Steve then got up and went to his bungalow. John had already slept and Marcy was on the Internet.

Steve was silent and went to bed.

He looked at the next bed where John slept. He didn't believe his son was that bad.

It's Marcy's fault. I need to do something about it. Steve thought.

The next day Steven woke Catherine early.

Mommy, wake up. Let's go to the beach! Steven said, excitedly.

Good morning son!

Let's go to the beach, Mommy.

Calm! We haven't even had our breakfast yet and you already want to go to the water, my little fish?

Yes!

Catherine got up and they went out for breakfast and then went to the beach.

Steve got up and prepared to leave. He ignored Marcy, who was still asleep, and woke John and called him to breakfast. Steve changed John's clothes and went out with him.

After breakfast Steve took John to the beach.

Dad, you know I don't like the beach. John said, annoyed.

John, try making new friends on the beach. You'll like.

Catherine was lying in a beach chair while Steven was in the water joking. She was watching him.

Steven saw Steve and John arrive and ran to them.

Hi!

Hi, Steven. How are you buddy? Steve asked.

I'm fine.

You're not here alone, are you? Steve asked.

No, Mommy is there. Steven said pointing to Catherine.

But Catherine wore a hat and sunglasses. Steve didn't recognize her.

Dad, I want an ice cream. John asked.

Okay, John.

Steven looked expectantly at Steve, expecting to be invited as well. And Steve noticed that and smiled.

You want ice cream too, Steven?

Yes!

So go and get your mother's permission. Steve said.

Steven ran to Catherine and asked her to let him go for ice cream with Steve and John.

Catherine glanced over at Steve. He looked so handsome that day.

She thought about not letting Steven go, but she realized that Marcy was not with Steve and their son. And Steven was so happy to be near his father, so she agreed.

All right, Steven. But don't delay.

Thank you mommy. I love you. Steven said, kissing Catherine's cheek.

Steve bought ice cream for the boys and realized that John wasn't hostile to Steven because Marcy wasn't around.

But his calmness ended when she arrived.

Why did not you wait for me? And what is this inconvenient kid doing here, Steve?

Stop yelling, Marcy. All people are looking at us.

Well, I don't care! Get away from my son! Marcy said pushing Steven, causing the boy and the ice cream to fall to the floor.

Steven was scared and wept.

Marcy, are you crazy? Steve said.

Catherine saw that and couldn't bear it. She got up, took off her hat and glasses and called her son.

Steven, come here!

Steve heard Catherine's voice and was paralyzed. Their gazes met and he realized Steven was his son.

Steven ran to Catherine and she picked him up.

Steven was scared and cried a lot because he had never been treated that way.

Don't cry, son. Let's go. Catherine said taking her things.

Steven looked at Steve and lowered his eyes, then laid his head on Catherine's shoulder. He was hurt by what happened.

Steve ran his hand through his face, he was surprised by the discovery.

I have another child! I have a son with Catherine. He thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve didn't say anything. He was in shock.

Catherine picked up her son and left.

Steven, don't cry.

Mommy, let's go back to our house?

No, my son. Mom brought you here to have fun. It's our vacation. No one is going to ruin our vacation.

Catherine was upset because Marcy assaulted Steven and Steve did nothing.

Maybe Danny was right. And only his wife and son were important to him. Maybe he didn't care about Steven, even though he knew Steven was his son.

She was feeling a whirl of emotions. It was anger, jealousy, frustration and pain. Steven was a wonderful child and didn't deserve to be treated like that.

Steve stood there, still processing everything that had happened.

He found the love of his life after almost five years. Five years in which he thought about her daily. And discovered that he has a child with her. A son he liked from the first moment he saw him arguing with John.

Steve, I'm talking to you! Marcy cried out in his ear, taking him away from his thoughts.

Steve looked at her, angry.

Do you know what you did? You hurt a child. What normal human being hurts a child?

He was close to my son. Do you think I would expect him to hurt John?

But Mommy, he was just having an ice cream with me. He didn't do anything. John said.

Even John was surprised by her violence.

Marcy's phone rang and she pulled away.

Marcy?

Hello Michael!

How are you? We haven't spoken since that day. I miss you.

I miss you too. I'm on a dumb trip with my idiot husband and my son. But I'm seriously considering packing my bags today and returning to Hawaii.

When you get back, call me. I'll be waiting. Michael said.

I'll call, for sure. Marcy said.

Steve was with John while Marcy was talking on the phone.

John, it was really cool watching you defend Steven. Because you know he didn't do anything. I'm proud of you, son.

But that doesn't mean I like him. John said.

But it's a start. Steve said hopefully that one day his two sons would love each other.

beginning of what, Dad? John asked, confused.

Forget it, son. I'm just thinking aloud. Steve said.

I need to talk to Catherine. How am I going to do this without making the situation worse between her and Marcy? Steve thought.

Catherine went back to the bungalow with Steven. She bathed him and noticed that his leg was bruised.

Is it hurting here, son?

Yes mommy. Why did she do this to me? What did I do wrong? Steven asked. He was trying to dry his tears.

My love, you didn't do anything. It's not your fault, you're wonderful. That woman is crazy. But she'll never come near you anymore because I'll not allow. You understood me? Do you trust Mom?

Yes. Steven said, hugging Catherine.

Some time later, Steven fell asleep.

Catherine waited for the rest of the day for Steve to talk to her, but he didn't show up.

Steven slept all afternoon and then woke up wanting to eat pizza for dinner.

All right, son. Let's eat pizza. Catherine said, smiling.

Yay!

Let's choose a nice and comfortable clothes for you. Catherine said, opening the wardrobe drawer.

Catherine dressed him up and then dressed. She made a beautiful makeup and wore a simple but beautiful dress.

Mommy, you look very beautiful!

Really, son? Can I get a boyfriend today? Catherine asked, smiling.

No, you can't . He said, wiggling his finger.

Why not, Steven?

Because you're my mama.

But what a jealous boy! Catherine said, smiling.

Let's eat pizza, Mommy! Let's go!

Catherine arrived with Steven at the restaurant and was taken to a table not far from Steve, Marcy and John.

I don't believe! That boy again! Marcy said angrily.

Steve turned and looked at Catherine and Steven.

She looks wonderful! Steve thought.

Marcy was very agitated.

Marcy, please! I don't want scandal here. Steve said.

But Marcy provoked Catherine all the time with glares, mocking laughter, and provocative hints. Steve was very embarrassed and just didn't get up and left because John was eating.

Catherine was outraged, but waited for Steven to finish eating.

When Steven finished eating, she paid the bill and got up. She went to Steve's table.

I only have one thing to say to you: never put your hands on my son again. Catherine said to Marcy.

Oh, what a fear of you! What do you think you can do against me? Marcy said with mockery.

I can do a lot. Catherine said looking at their table.

I can start with this here.

Catherine took Steve's glass of wine and poured wine into Marcy's face. Marcy wore a white dress.

You bastard! Marcy screamed furiously.

Catherine pointed her finger at Marcy and said:

You're warned. Stay away from my Steven.

That will not remain like this! Marcy said, getting up.

Steve pulled her back and made her sit down again.

You're not going to do anything. It was you who teased her all the time. Let's wait for John to finish eating and let's go. Steve said.

Steve was surprised by Catherine's attitude and felt an inner satisfaction with what she did with Marcy. He was very upset with Marcy because she had thrown Steven on the floor.

Catherine went back to her table, picked up her son, and left.

Mommy , you threw that red thing in her! Steven said, smiling.

What I did is not cool, son. You can't do this to people. I only did it because I'm so angry at her. She is a very bad person. But you never do that to anyone, okay?

OK.

Do you want go to the beach, son? We can lie on the sand and look at the stars.

Let's go, Mommy!

Steve paid the bill in the restaurant and Marcy took John by the hand and went back to the bungalow. She walked quickly, almost dragging John, leaving Steve behind.

Catherine and Steven went to the beach and lay on the sand and were staring at the stars.

Look, Mommy! Two stars. It could be grandpa and grandma. Steven said pointing to the sky.

Yes my son. I really miss them. Catherine said.

Steven kept looking up at the sky.

And that star over there? Can it be Daddy? Steven asked.

Catherine didn't know what to say. Steven had never asked about his father.

No, Steven. Your father is not a star.

So he didn't die? Steven asked, surprised.

No, Steven. I never told you that he died. Catherine said.

So where is he?

I'm here, Steven. Said Steve, who was there, behind them.

Steven got up quickly and looked at Steve.

You?


	6. Chapter 6

Steven was surprised, looked at Steve, then looked at Catherine, waiting for confirmation.

Yes, Steven. He's your father.

Steve crouched to face Steven.

Steven stood still, looking at Steve.

Come here, son!

Steve pulled him and hugged him.

Steven hugged his father and was thrilled, with tears in his eyes.

I'm very happy to be your father, Steven.

Steven stroked Steve's face.

I love you daddy. Steven said.

Steve was also thrilled. He'd never heard that from John.

I love you too, son.

And where were you, Daddy? You didn't go to my birthday party and you also didn't go to see me sing at the daycare party.

Steve didn't expect that question.

How am I going to answer that question, Catherine?

Tell him the truth I'll leave you two alone for a bit. Catherine said, moving away.

No, Catherine. Come back here. Steve said.

Catherine was walking on the edge of the sea, wetting her feet in the water, letting the tears roll.

Like telling Steven that his father made a choice and he chose to have another family? She thought.

When they saw each other the last time, the day Catherine went to Hawaii to tell him about her pregnancy, he didn't even call her to find out what she wanted.

She knew she was wrong not to tell him about Steven. She should have insisted on telling him that day. But the disappointment in seeing him with another woman was so great that she gave up.

But even hurt by indifference, she put his name on her son. She knew there would come a day when Steven would want to meet his father, but she didn't know that Steven thought his father was dead.

Steve sat up and placed Steven in his lap.

Steven, forgive me for not go to your birthday party and for not go to see you sing. I didn't know, son. I didn't know you were born, if I had known, I would be there for sure. Steve said.

All right, Daddy. Steven said, but he was sad.

There are many things that have happened, but you're too small to understand, son. But I'm not going to miss any more of your birthday, ok?

Ok.

Steve kissed Steven's head.

Catherine was watching them from a distance.

Oh my God! How I love this man! I don't think I can ever love another person.

Steve stayed there talking to Steven for a while longer.

Catherine approached again and Steve saw that she had cried.

We need to go now. She said.

You know we need to talk. Steve told her.

I know. But it will not be in Steven's presence. Catherine said.

Steve nodded.

I just don't know how we're going to do this. Catherine said.

We'll find a way. Steve said.

Come on, son. Catherine said, reaching for Steven.

Steven took Catherine's hand and stretched out his other hand to Steve.

Come on, Daddy!

Your father can't come with us, son. Catherine said, heartbroken.

Because? Steven asked.

Did not I tell you that there are things that you are too small to understand? Steve said to the boy.

Yes you did.

So that's one of them. I can't go with you, but I'll see you tomorrow. OK?

Okay, Daddy.

Give me one last hug.

Steve hugged him and kissed him.

Good night son. Go with your mother now.

Steven was with Catherine, but all the time he looked back and waved to Steve.

Oh, Catherine! I wish I could go back in time! Steve said, thinking aloud.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve watched Catherine take his son and still stayed for a while there, reflecting in his life. Then he went to his bungalow.

As he passed Catherine's bungalow, Steven was at the window waiting for him to pass.

Bye, Daddy! Steven said, waving his hand.

Steve couldn't resist and went to the window.

Look, Daddy. My Spider-Man Pajamas!

It's very beautiful, son. Do you like the spider man?

Yes Daddy.

Cool, son. Now go to sleep because it's already late. Where is your mom? Steve asked.

She is taking a shower.

You can't keep the window open, Steven. Anyone could come by and take you away. It's dangerous! You understood me?

Yes daddy. Sorry, I just wanted to see you again.

Steve smiled.

All right, son. But don't do that anymore.

Steve kissed the boy's head.

Close the window now, Steven.

Okay. Steven said, closing the window.

Great.

Good night, daddy. Steven screamed.

Good night son. Steve answered and left.

Steve would now face Marcy. He knows it will not be easy to tell her that he has another child and that this son is Steven.

If it wasn't for John, I would separate from her today, since we aren't legally married. But I can't lose John, he needs me, though he thinks he doesn't have to.

Steve had already taken John to the psychologist without Marcy's knowledge. And the psychologist warned him about John. She said that John was a sad and repressed child.

But Steve had a surprise. He found Marcy with her suitcases ready.

What is it, Marcy?

Me and John are going to Jersey tomorrow. I already bought the airline tickets. We will stay there for five days and then we will return to Hawaii.

I paid for one month at this expensive resort and I'll stay here for one month. Steve said.

You can stay where you want. That woman threw wine on my face and you didn't defend me. You think she was right. So I don't care where you're staying.

You've never really liked me, isn't that true? Steve asked her.

Marcy stopped to think.

I think not. She answered.

Steve nodded.

I always knew that. He said.

Marcy looked at him and said nothing.

Leave John here with me.

No. John is going with me. She said.

Marcy, I want to spend my vacation with my son.

He doesn't want to stay here.

He's going to decide. Steve said, going into the bedroom to talk to John.

John was lying down and Steve sat next to him.

John, stay here with me. We're going to have fun together, son.

John hesitated to answer.

Not dad. I don't want to stay here. I want to go to Grandma's.

Are you sure? I'll be very happy if you stay here with me. Steve said.

I'm sure. John said.

Okay. I can't force you to stay with me but I'm going to miss you. I really wanted to spend my vacation with you.

Take me to Disney for the next vacation? John asked.

Come here! Steve said, taking John and sitting him on his lap.

We're going to Disney. It doesn't have to be on the next vacation. As soon as I can I'm going to take you there, OK?

Okay, dad.

Steve hugged him and kissed his forehead.

Steve was glad that this time John didn't complain.

Go to sleep now. Good night son. Steve said, laying him on the bed.

Good night dad.

Steve left the room and went to take a shower. It was the best time of day for him to think about everything that was happening.

Steve decided to stay at the resort as long as Catherine stayed there. He was going to devote all his time to Steven to make up for a bit of what he lost.

Steve smiled.

I met him yesterday but I already love this little boy so much. He thought.

Steve and Marcy slept.

Steve woke up in the middle of the night with knocks on the door. He got up and went to the door. He was surprised to see Steven at the door.

Steven! What are you doing here?

I wanted to show you. Steven said, handing the father a miniature Spider-Man.

Steve felt sorry for Steven and didn't want to quarrel with him for leaving alone. Steven was very deprived of paternal attention.

It's beautiful, Steven. But I'll give you a bigger one than that. Do you want?

Yes daddy.

I'll buy it for you. Now come on, I'll take you to your mother.

How did you open the door, Steven?

I took the key on the table.

And how did you know where I was? Did you open the window again?

Yes.

You disobeyed me, son.

Sorry, Daddy

Steve took Steven and found Catherine sleeping.

Catherine! Steve called her.

Steve? What are you doing here? She asked.

Steven opened the door, left, and knocked on my door. It's 2:00 a.m. Catherine! Said Steve.

Steven! You can't do that! Catherine quarreled him.

Sorry, Mommy!

Come to bed! Now! Catherine said. She was angry.

Steven lay down with a crying face.

Stay here and sleep! Catherine said, getting up.

She touched Steve's arm and motioned for him to accompany her.

Good night son! Steve said, closing the bedroom door.

Good night, daddy.

No need to quarrel with him, just hide the key. Steve said to Catherine when they were in the living room.

You're right. I'll do it. I'm sorry he bothered you at this hour. He isn't like that. I just think he's very happy and couldn't sleep. And I ended up sleeping first. I really shouldn't have left the key on the table. As we live alone, I taught him to open the door in case something happens. Catherine said.

Steven doesn't bother me. That's not the problem. The problem is he stays out there alone and someone takes him away. And I'm not blaming you.

Okay, Catherine replied.

How long are you still going to stay here? Steve asked.

Until the end of the month.

Great. Good night, Cath. We'll talk tomorrow.

Good night, Steve.

The next day Catherine took Steven to the beach in the morning, had lunch, and then returned to the bungalow.

Steven waited for his father all day.

Mommy, Daddy didn't come.

Maybe he had a problem, dear.

Late in the afternoon Steven got tired of waiting and fell asleep.

Steve shouldn't have promised Steven he'd see him today. My son is disappointed. Catherine thought.

Some time later Steve knocked on Catherine's door.

Hey. He said, coming in with a cake in his hands.

What is it, Steve?

It's a Spider Man birthday cake. You don't know how hard it was to find it.

For who? Catherine asked.

Our son. Steve said.

His birthday was four months ago. Catherine said.

He complained that I wasn't present on his birthday. Then he'll have a new birthday party. There's more stuff in the car. I'll get it.

Steve put the cake on the table and went to get the other things.

Catherine didn't know what to say.

Steve came back carrying several bags.

Help me fill the balloons, Catherine.

Steve, you're crazy!

He's sleeping? Steve asked.

Yes. But what about your wife? I don't want her making a scandal at my door.

She left with my son. They didn't want to stay here. I'm staying here until the end of the month and I'm going to devote my time to Steven. I rented a car, took Marcy and John to the airport, and then bought things for Steven's party. And I still have to invite some kids.

Steve and Catherine filled the balloons. Steve invited the children who were staying in the nearby bungalows.

Catherine woke up Steven.

Son, wake up. Catherine said, calling him.

Hi mommy. Did Daddy come?

Yes, he came. And it's waiting for you.

Steven got up to go see his father.

Wait my love. Let's put on those new clothes. Catherine said, putting the clothes on the bed.

Look, Mom. It's a spiderman shirt.

Yeah, your dad bought it for you.

Steven smiled as Catherine dressed him.

Now you can go. Catherine said.

Steven left the room and was delighted.

Daddy, is this a party?

Yes, Steven. It's a birthday party for you. A birthday party with Dad.

Did you like it?

I loved it, Daddy.

Talk to your guests. Steve said

pointing at the children.

Hi. Thanks for coming to my party. Let's play?

Steven played with the kids.

Catherine dressed while Steven played with the children.

Steve took pictures of Steven with the kids, Steven's next to the cake and Steven's pictures with him.

Catherine come and take a picture with us. Steve said.

Steve took a selfie with Steven and Catherine.

Steven wanted to play with the other children again and Steve approached Catherine.

You look very pretty and smelling, Cath.

Thanks. She said, smiling.

Steve saw the selfie he took with her and Steven.

We look like a very happy family. He said to her.

Steven had fun with his party. Catherine cut the cake, distributed the sweets and the party was a success. The kids left and Steven slept happily.

Thank you, Steve. I'm tired but it was worth it. My son was very happy. Catherine said.

I'm also glad he liked it.

Catherine started cleaning the table, but Steve grabbed her arm.

Now it's our turn. Let's talk!

What do you want to know about Steven? She asked.

I want talk about us.

There is no longer us, since you changed me for that woman.

I didn't change you for her! I only stayed with her because of John!

So, you made your choice. There is no more us! Catherine said.

Steve put her against the wall, pressing her body.

Look into my eyes and say that there is no more us! Steve said, his forehead pressed to hers.

Catherine felt his breath on her skin.

Stop, Steve!

Steve brought his lips to her lips.

This isn't fair with me, Steve. She said, kissing him with passion.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Steve woke up on the couch.

Catherine sat at the table and looked upset.

Steve got up and walked over to her. He tried to kiss her but she turned her face away.

Not? He asked.

She didn't answer.

Steve sat down beside her.

After yesterday, are you mad at me?

No. I'm annoyed with myself. I shouldn't have surrendered to your charms.

I don't regret it. Steve said.

But you should. You're a married man. Catherine said.

I missed you so much, Catherine.

Did you miss me? I don't believe it, Steve. You changed me for that woman and now you come to say that you missed me?

I didn't change you for her. I just stayed with her because of the baby. You come and go from my life without stopping, Catherine! It's your fault too!

You're not totally wrong. I admit it. Catherine said, letting the tears flow down her face.

But everything that happened doesn't justify you hiding Steven from me. You had to tell me about him. You took four years of our father-son relationship. And Steven clearly needed this conviviality.

I know. But it hurt a lot to see you with her.

I don't love her, Catherine. I never loved and I'll never love. My Heart is Yours. It was always yours. Steve said, running his hands through her hair.

Catherine pushed his hand away.

I'll not be your lover, Steve. I haven't spent so many years of my life with you to be your lover now.

And I don't want it, Catherine. You don't deserve it. I'll be honest with you. If you told me today that you would definitely live with me again, I would separate from her without a second thought. My problem is John. Steve said.

Don't talk about your son like that. He and Steven aren't to blame for anything. They didn't ask to born. Catherine said.

When I say problem I mean I can't get away from him. He's a troublesome and unhappy child, he has no friends. I can't let my son grow up like this. I don't know what to do with it. If I break away from her now, she'll use him against me, she'll make him hate me. What do I do, Catherine?

I'm not the one to tell you what to do, Steve. I just want you to give attention to Steven from now on. You have earned his heart and it will not be fair if he doesn't see you again after this vacation.

I'll never out of Steven's life again, Catherine. I love my son.

I promise to take him to Hawaii every two months if you promise to go to my house every two months as well. So you'll see him every month. Catherine said.

It's so bit, Catherine. Can't you request transfer to Hawaii? I want to see him more often.

I don't know if I could. I never tried.

So you can try, please? I want to see him grow. I've already lost a lot of his life. Steve asked.

I'll see what I can do. Catherine said.

What about us? Steve said, taking her hand.

Didn't you promise Steven that you were going out with him today? Catherine said, changing the subject.

Yes. I promised him we would go swimming together. Steve said, releasing her hand.

He understood that she didn't want to talk about them.

I have a surprise for him. I'll go in my bungalow to get it. Steve said.

Okay. I'll wake him up.

Catherine got up and was to bedroom wake up Steven.

Wake up, my love. Catherine said to the boy.

Good morning mommy!

Good morning my love. Your dad is waiting for you to swim.

Steven got up immediately when he heard this.

Catherine smiled.

Go brush your teeth, my little fish.

Okay. He replied.

Steven brushed his teeth and then Catherine dressed him.

Get the sunscreen, son.

Steven took the sunscreen and Catherine applied it.

Put it here in your backpack. Later, your father will have to apply the sunscreen on you again.

Steve came back with a toy dive kit.

Good morning son! Look what I got for you!

Wow, Daddy! Steven said, taking the toy, which was still in the box.

Did you like it? Steve asked.

I really enjoyed it, Daddy! Steven said with a smile.

Are you ready?

Yes, Mommy has spent sunblock on me.

What about you, Catherine? Are not you going for a bikini?

I'll not, Steve. I want to be a little alone.

Are you sure? He asked.

I'm sure. She answered.

Come on, Mommy? Will be cool.

I'll go tomorrow, son. Today you go alone with Daddy. Obey your father.

All right, Mommy. Let me give you a kiss.

Catherine bent down and Steven kissed her cheek.

Bye Mommy.

Bye, son.

Steven was excited and went ahead.

Goodbye, Catherine. Steve said that and kissed her quickly and left, leaving no time for her to protest.

Steven had a good time with his father. They were already in the water for a long time.

Steven, let's get out of the water? Let's get some rest and then we'll go back. Steve said.

All right, Dad. Steven said, being obedient.

They sat under a tree.

You loved this diving kit, didn't you?

Yeah, it's really cool. Steven said.

I bought this kit for John, but he didn't want to. Steve said.

Where is he, Daddy?

He went home, Steven. He didn't want to stay here.

But here it's so cool!

Yes son. But your brother didn't like it.

Brother? Steven asked.

Yes, Steven. John is my son, too. So you and he are brothers. I really want you and he to be friends.

But he's the one who doesn't like me, Daddy.

It's because he doesn't know you're his brother. When he knows, he'll like you.

What's your house like, Daddy?

My house is good, has a large yard, has a beach, you'll like it.

A beach? Will you take me there, Daddy?

I'll take. I just can't say when.

It's all right. Steven replied.

And how is your home? Steve asked the boy.

It's an apartment and it's small. Steven said.

And you have friends?

Yes Daddy. I have friends at day care.

And Mom? She has a boyfriend?

No. She can't. Steven said, wiggling his finger.

Can't she, son? Why? Steve asked, smiling.

Because she's my mommy.

Touch here! You're right son!


	9. Chapter 9

A week later...

Danny was going to a crime scene with Junior and stopped at the traffic light.

He looked out the window and saw his cousin Marcy walking. She was hugging a guy.

What's Marcy doing? Danny thought.

Further ahead, she kissed the guy, got into her car, and left.

Danny was appalled.

Danny, the light is green. Said Junior.

Okay, said Danny.

Glad that Junior didn't see what I saw. That would be embarrassing for Steve. Danny thought.

Far away Hawaii, Steve took Steven out of the water under the boy's protests.

We've been here for hours, Steven. Let's go back and see if your mother's back from town. We'll swim more tomorrow.

All right, Daddy! Steven said upset.

Your mother is right. You look like a litlle fish.

Steve went to Catherine's bungalow but she still hadn't arrived.

Your mother isn't home yet, son. Let's go to my bungalow. I think I have some shorts of yours there.

Steve gave bath in Steven, dressed him up and combed his hair.

Wait here in the living room, son. Now I'm going to take my shower. Steve said, locking the door so Steven wouldn't leave.

Then we're going out to eat, Daddy?

Come on, son.

Steve was in the shower when his phone rang.

Steven got his father's phone.

Hi.

Steve? Danny asked.

No, I'm Steven.

Stop nonsense, Steve. I want to know how you're. Danny said.

Daddy is taking a shower. Steven said.

Danny didn't understand. He knew John was in Hawaii.

Steven heard his father opening the bathroom door, so he put the phone on the couch so Steve wouldn't quarrel with him.

Did you say something, son? Steve asked.

Not daddy. I didn't say anything.

Okay. Steve said, backing to the shower.

Danny recognized Steve's voice.

Steve has another son and he never told me. And Marcy probably doesn't know that child. But she also betrayed Steve. Poor John, he's in the middle of this mess. Danny thought.

Catherine came back from the city and went to Steve's bungalow to find Steven.

Steve had just gotten out of the shower and opened the door for her.

Hey. Do you usually open the door without clothes, just wrapped in the towel? She asked.

I just got out of the shower, Cath.

Thanks for lending me the car. Here's your key.

You're welcome. You had lunch? He asked.

Not yet. And you already gave my son lunch?

Not yet. We just got back from the beach. Do you have lunch with us? Steve asked, hoping she'd say yes.

Yes, I'll keep the things I bought. By the way, I bought you a shirt. Who comes to this paradise and doesn't even buy a shirt as a souvenir of the trip? Only you, Steve!

Catherine took the shirt and gave it to him.

Thank you, Cath. He said, smiling.

Catherine avoided Steve for a few days, talking to him only as necessary. But she realized that it was no use, because talking to him or not, her feeling was the same.

I'm going to dress Steven for lunch. Catherine said.

Why? Steven looks great like that. It's very hot today, Catherine. He has to wear light clothes.

All right. Let's have lunch then. I'm hungry. Catherine said.

Wait a minute, I'm gonna put something on. Steve said.

Ok. Catherine said.

Marcy was late to catch John at school. He was sitting alone, with tears in his eyes.

John, I'm sorry, son!

Why did you take so long? He asked.

I was busy, John.

If my father was here, he would have come to get me. John said annoyed.

But your father isn't here. He preferred to stay on that damn island!

John don't like show much of his feelings, but this time he was visibly upset and was missing Steve.

Marcy took him home, but she didn't pay much attention to him. She only thought of Michael.

Come and have lunch, John!

John had lunch and picked up Marcy's phone and went to the his bedroom.

Steve was having lunch with Catherine and Steven. A man, who was eating alone at another table, was looking at Catherine.

Damn it! Steve said angrily.

What is it, Steve? Don't say ugly words next to Steven.

This guy doesn't stop looking at you. Steve said.

AND? Catherine asked.

He's disrespecting me!

Why? You and I aren't a couple. And I can date anyone I want. And he's handsome!

No! You can't, mommy ! Steven said.

You two are plotting against me. Catherine smiled.

Steve's phone rang. It was Marcy's number.

Hi, Marcy.

Catherine's smile disappeared and she motioned for Steven to be quiet.

Dad? John said.

John? Did something happen, son? Steve asked, worried.

Mom forgot me in the school again. And you weren't here to get me. John said crying.

I'm sorry son. I will talk to her. Don't Cry. What are you doing now?

I'm laying on my bed. John said.

You could have stayed here with me, John. It would be more fun than being locked in the bedroom.

John didn't answer.

I'll call your mother later. I'll tell her that this can't happen any more. All right?

All right, Dad. Bye.

Goodbye, John. I love you son.

John finished the call, put the phone on the nightstand and slept.

Steve was thoughtful. He already felt what it was like to be torn between the two children. He wanted to see John and at the same time didn't want to leave Steven.

Sorry Catherine.

You don't need to apologize. It's your family.

She forgot to pick him up from school again. Steve said.

What? How does a mother forget her son? I don't understand that. Catherine said.

Steve sighed.

I'm sorry that things are like that. Catherine said.

Yes, me too. But at the same time I'm happy. It's the first time he's asked me for help. Steve said, upset.

He's missing you. Catherine said.

I think so. Steve agreed.

Steven looked at the two of them without understanding anything.

Daddy, I want ice cream.

There's still room for ice cream in your stomach? Steve asked.

Yes. I have a big belly!

What a boy glutton! Catherine said, smiling.

Days later...

It was only five days before the vacation was over and Steve was already thinking about how hard it would be to leave Steven ... and Catherine.

Steve had already gotten used to swimming with Steven every day, having lunch, dinner and playing with him.

And what about Catherine? Nothing else had happened between them after that night. She didn't allow it. But the coexistence was very good. They went to the beach together, had lunch and dinner together and played with their son together. And Steve was happier that way than with Marcy.

Steve and Catherine were putting together a giant jigsaw puzzle with Steven.

Why did you buy a puzzle so big, Steve? I'm tired! Catherine said.

I thought he would like it. Steve said.

But I liked it, daddy. I liked very much. Steven said.

Almost an hour later they finished playing.

Now I'm leaving, son. It's time to go to sleep. See you tomorrow. Steve said kissing Steven's head.

Goodbye, Cath! Dream with Me! Steve said, leaving.

Catherine smiled.

Let's go swimming tomorrow, daddy? Steven asked.

Yes son. I love you!

Steve went to his bungalow and slept.

It was at 6:00 in the morning when Steve woke up with the sound of his phone ringing. It was Danny.

Hey Danny Why are you calling this time? It's still dawn in Hawaii.

Steve, you need to come home urgently!


	10. Chapter 10

Steve stood up startled.

Speak soon, Danny! Has something happened to my son?

Marcy left at night, and left John alone at home. The boy woke up, and didn't find her. He cried, and shouted, and the neighbors listened, and called the police. Conclusion: The police have found John alone, Marcy is being sought, and John is at the police station. I've pledged myself to take care of him until you return travel, but you need to come and talk to the Judge. He gave you 24 hours to introduce yourself. Marcy's probably going to lose John's guard. Danny said.

Oh, my God, Danny! What's Marcy thinking? How can she leave John alone?

This you two can discuss later. Take the first plane back, Steve.

Okay, Danny. I'll do this! I'll call you later.

Steve got up, showered, got dressed, and put his clothes in his suitcase. In the middle of his clothes, he saw Steven's little shorts.

Son, it will be so hard to leave you. Steve said, thinking of Steven.

Steve took the shorts, and he would go to Catherine's bungalow to say goodbye to Steven, and her.

When Steve opened the door he saw Steven with his toy dive equipment.

Good morning daddy! Today I woke up first, and I'm ready. Let's swim?

Steve's heart broke in a thousand pieces.

Steve set the suitcase down and knelt down to talk to Steven.

Good morning son! Unfortunately I have a serious problem to solve, and I need to go back home. It's a problem with your brother.

But Daddy, you promised ... Steven said, crying.

Steven hugged him, took him in his lap, and stood up.

Hey, I know I promised, son. But I can't. Forgive me. Steve said kissing Steven's head.

Catherine arrived, and saw Steve's suitcase on the floor.

Steve also saw the disappointment in her face.

Catherine, I'm so sorry! I need to go home. Police found John alone at home in the middle of the night. I have less than 48 hours to introduce myself to the judge. If I don't do this I'll lose custody of my son.

You don't owe me any explanation, Steve. Catherine said.

Give him to me. Catherine said, reaching her arms out to take Steven from his father's lap.

Wait! Give us just another three minutes. Steve asked.

Off course. I'll wait outside. Catherine said, leaving.

I'll arrange with your mother someday to see you, son. I love you, never doubt that.

Steve hugged Steven hard, and kissed his cheek.

Now I need go, my son.

Steven clung to his father.

Catherine! Steve called her.

You are going? She asked.

Yes. Explain to him that I can't stay, Cath. Please do this for me.

Okay. Catherine said, catching Steven.

No, Mommy! Let me go with my daddy!

Son, your father is going to miss the plane. Let him go, Steven.

Don't go, Daddy. Please. Steven said crying, and clung to his father's neck.

Catherine pulled him and Steve cried with his son.

I love you, Steven. Steve said, leaving.

Catherine watched him leave and tried to hold back the tears.

Steve looked back.

I'll call you, Catherine! Thanks for the days we spent together.

Catherine just nodded.

Steven cried. He was very disappointed.

Let's talk, son. I'll explain to you why your father had to leave. Catherine said, comforting Steven.

Steve went to the airport, boarded his flight, and was thinking about his life throughout the trip.

He experienced what his life would be like with Catherine and his son for almost a month. And how happy he was! Now he was flying back to his reality.

Hours later ...

Steve arrived in Hawaii and drove straight to Danny's house.

He found Marcy arguing with Danny. She wanted to take John home by force.

Danny opened the door for Steve.

I'm glad you're here, Steve! I already told Marcy that she can't take John, but she doesn't want to accept that.

I'm taking my son home, Steve. She said, yelling at Steve.

Dad! John ran to Steve.

Steve took him in his arms and hugged him.

Hey, son! I missed you.

Let's go home, Dad?

We're going home, but first I need to talk to the judge. While I do this, you need to be with Uncle Danny, okay?

John just nodded.

Good boy! Steve said, putting John on the floor.

Come on, Marcy! Steve said, taking her by the arm.

We have much to talk about, but it will not be here or now. You, Go home, and I'll talk to the judge.

Steve talked at length to the Judge and asked for custody of John. The Judge granted provisional custody and Steve.

Steve came back to Danny's house, to take John to home.

Thanks for everything, Danny.

You're welcome, Steve. We need to talk, but I understand you're tired of the trip, and just want to go home. We'll talk later.

Ok, Danny.

Steve looked at John.

Say thank you to Uncle Danny, John. Steve said.

Thank you, Uncle Danny.

You're welcome, John. Go home, buddy. Danny said.

See you tomorrow, Danny. Steve said.

OK.

Steve took John home. He took care of the boy and put him to sleep.

John, would you like to have a brother to play with you?

I don't know, Dad. I think it would be nice.

Yes, son. I think it would be nice, too.

After John slept, Steve went to the living room where Marcy watched TV.

Now it's just the two of us, Marcy. We have a lot to clarify each other. Steve said, annoyed.

PS: Sorry for the delay in updating.


	11. Chapter 11

How can you do that, Marcy? Have you ever thought of everything bad that could have happened to our son? Who is this man who is more important to you than your son? Is he worth more than John's life to you?

Steve was furious.

Do you really want to know the truth? I had a long relationship with him and we broke up a little before I met you. And I found him again. And I like him! Is that what you wanted to hear? Well listen with all the letters: I love him! And he's way better than you! Marcy said, wanting to humiliate Steve.

Is John his son? Steve asked, but he was afraid of the answer.

No. Unfortunately not. John is your son.

Get your things and get out of my house! I can't stand to look to your face anymore. Steve said annoyed.

I'm not leaving without my son. Marcy said.

You leave without him, because you don't care about him, don't care about his happiness! You're the most selfish person I know. How could I leave the woman of my life and be with you?

Who? The woman who left you several times? You wanted a son, and who gave you that son was me!

You're wrong! She also gave me a son! A son who is much happier than John, because he has a wonderful mother! You're nothing close to her! Steve screamed, and he was nervous and breathless.

What? Is that why you wanted to stay on that damn island? Did you take her there after I left?

No. You want to know the truth? She was already there when we arrived. She even tossed wine in your face.

What? Is that annoying and inconvenient kid your son? Marcy asked in surprise.

Yes, he's my son. And he's as much loved by me as John.

Steve omitted that he didn't know of Steven's existence because he knew she wanted to humiliate him.

I hate you, Steve.

Marcy went to the bedroom, grabbed her purse, and left.

Steve was very upset, and had a headache.

Marcy drove to the beach and called Michael. She told him everything that had happened.

Leave that man and go back to Jersey with me, Marcy.

And about my son? I can't let him. I lost custody of him. Marcy said.

You'll have to make a choice. Come meet me at the hotel. Michael said.

Steve lay on the bed, but couldn't sleep. He picked up the phone and called Catherine.

Catherine was asleep and was awakened by the sound of the phone.

Hello?

Catherine, it's me.

Hey, Steve.

Hey. How's Steven?

He's sleeping now. And how's John doing? Were you able to solve everything?

Yes, I got total custody of him. Marcy don't have custody of him anymore. And how Steven spent the day?

Very sad. He didn't even want to swim. Catherine said.

I'm so sorry, Catherine.

What's the matter with you? Your voice isn't good. Catherine asked him.

I had a horrible argument with Marcy and asked her to leave my house.

Catherine was silent.

I'll let you rest, Cath. I'll call you later to talk to him. It was good to hear your voice. It calms me down.

Ok, Steve. Try to get some sleep.

I'll try. I'm really missing you and Steven.

Catherine felt her eyes go wet.

I miss you too.

Michael was leaving in four days, and Marcy had to decide whether to go with him or not. As she thought about it, she stayed at Steve's house, though she refused to talk to him

Steve called Catherine and Steven every day. Steven always cried when he talked to his father.

Every day Steve took John to school, and then to headquarters, because he was afraid Marcy would run away with him.

Catherine's vacation was over, and she and Steven left the island. She just didn't know she was taking much more than she had brought...


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Steve talked to John and told him that Steven was his brother.

John heard, but said nothing.

Did you understand what I just told you, son? You have a brother! What do you think?

I don't know.

John started to cry and Steve didn't understand why. It wasn't any crying. It was a cry of suffering.

Steve got worried and took John to the psychologist again. The psychologist talked to Steve and then tried to talk to John. But John didn't want to talk, didn't want to paint, didn't want to do anything.

After consulting with John, the psychologist talked Steve again.

So what, doctor? Steve asked.

Your family environment is very bad. This is affecting your child mentally. I'd say your son is depressed. He's very apathetic. Bring it in three days again.

Okay, Steve said, worried.

Steve knew his family environment was awful.

Marcy decided not to leave with Michael, but spoke to him on the phone every day. But she didn't leave because she liked Steve, she didn't leave because wanted to make Steve's life hell. She also had no more patience with John and the boy was feeling it.

Steve took John to school and then he went to headquarters and hoped he could do only inner work that day.

After John got back from school he was at headquarters with Steve, and was sad. Steve noticed that and sat next to him to talk.

Son, are you sad?

Yes Dad.

Why? What happened? Did someone fight you at school?

Don't.

So what is it? Tell me. I'm your father, you can trust me.

Mom doesn't like me anymore. And you'll not like me anymore either because you have another child.

John, don't say that! I love you and Steven with the same intensity. I'll never stop loving you. That will never happen, son! You understood me?

John just nodded his head.

Come here! Steve said, catching him on his lap and kissing his forehead.

I love you, son. Nothing's going to change that. Next week we can go visit your brother. You two can play together. What do you think? Steve asked John.

I don't know. What if his mother quarrels with me?

Catherine would never do that to you. She's the coolest person. You'll like her. It's going to be good, I promise.

Catherine arrived at her house with Steven and he had a fever. He had been like this for three days when they were still on the island. He had also lost weight. She decided to take him to the doctor.

The doctor asked Steven to do several tests, but found no reason for the fever.

I don't understand, we didn't find any problems in it. All tests are normal. The doctor said.

Can this be an emotional fever, doctor? He's very much missing his father. Catherine said.

Yes, I believe so.

I need to talk to Steve. Catherine thought.

Catherine came home and called Steve.

Steve saw that it was Catherine calling and didn't want to talk to her near John.

John, I'll be out here, speaking on the phone. Take care of the office for me, okay?

Okay, Daddy.

Steve left the office and closed the door.

Hey, Cath.

Hey, Steve. I know you're working, but it's important.

All right, Cath. You can talk, I'm not busy.

Our son is sick. And it's emotional. He's missing you so much. Catherine said.

I'll go see him, Cath. But I can only go next week. Danny's in Jersey and you know he's my replacement.

I understand, Steve. Catherine said, disappointed.

Let me talk to him. Steve asked.

Catherine handed the phone to Steven.

Daddy?

Hi, Steven. I'm really missing you, son.

I'm sick, daddy. You don't come to see me? Steven asked.

Yes son. I'll see you next week.

Do you promise, daddy?

I promise, son. I'll. I really want to see you.

Bring a coat, daddy. Here's so cold!

Ok. I love you very much, son. Steve said, smiling.

I love you too, daddy.

Now give Mom the phone, son.

Bye, Daddy. Steven said and handed the phone to Catherine.

Hey.

Cath, I'll definitely go. Please understand me that I can't go this weekend.

I told you I understand, Steve. I'm just worried about him.

Me too. I miss him and I Miss you too. Steve said.

Goodbye, Steve. Until next week. Catherine said, ending the call.

Steve was upset with Catherine because she didn't say she was missing him.

Catherine didn't pay much attention to Steve because she was very worried and she had important decisions to make.

A few days later, Catherine was home when Steve arrived.

She opened the door and he was there with John.

Catherine looked at John.

Excuse me. I hope you don't mind. Steve told her.

Of course I don't mind. Catherine told Steve.

Hello John! Catherine said, reaching out to the boy.

Hi. John said, squeezing her hand.

I only expected you two days from now. But I'm glad you came before. Please come in. She said to Steve.

Steve and John entered Catherine's apartment and she called Steven.

Steven! Come here, quick!

Steven came in and grinned when he saw his father.

Daddy! Steven said, running to his father.

Hey, buddy! Come here! Steve said, picking him up.

Steven kissed his father's cheek.

How I missed you, son! I love you!

I love you too, daddy. Steven said.

Say hi to your brother. He came to play with you. Steve said, putting Steven on the floor.

Steven hugged John.

Hi brother. Steven said.

Hi. John replied.

Embrace your brother too, John. Steve said.

John hugged Steven shyly.

Take John to play with you in your bedroom, Steven. Catherine said.

Do you like coloring, John? I'm coloring. Steven said, taking John by hand to play.

Steve looked at Catherine.

Thanks for being nice to John. He was afraid of not being welcomed by you. But I told him you were really cool.

You know I would never mistreat him. Catherine said.

I know. I know you're not like her. Steve said, hugging her.

Catherine hugged him too.

They pulled away and looked at each other.

Steven lost a lot of weight. Steve told Catherine.

Yes. That and other things made me make a decision. I asked to be transfer to Hawaii.

That's very good, Catherine!

But they said no. So I resigned.

But then you go to Hawaii, right?

Yes.

What is it, Catherine? You're so hesitant.

Steve, I don't know how to tell you this. Catherine said, turning her back on Steve.

What? Just say.

Catherine turned back to look at him.

I'm Pregnant. And this time they are two babies.


	13. Chapter 13

What? Steve asked, wondering if he had heard right what she said.

Why did I listen to the voice of the heart and not hear the voice of reason? Now I'm going to have three children with a married man! Catherine said, upset.

But are not two? Steve asked.

Three counting on Steven, of course. She answered.

Catherine, I'm not married. We just lived together. And she left two days ago. I'm free to be happy with you if you'll accept me with my son. He said with a smile.

She left? Are you serious?

Yeah. And she didn't even say goodbye to John. I don't care that she had a lover, I don't care she left. I just don't accept that she didn't say goodbye to John. He doesn't deserve this.

Poor John! What mother does such a thing? That's why he's so sad! Catherine said.

Steve approached.

And as for the babies, I hope they are two girls. I'm happy!

Really? Catherine asked.

Yes, very happy. Come here! Steve said hugging her.

You didn't answer me if you accept me with John. Steve said.

Of course yes. I just don't know if he'll ever like me one day.

Who doesn't like you, Cath? He'll love you. You'll just have to be patient with him.

What if she comes back? Catherine asked.

I don't want her anymore. Never. Steve said, bending down to kiss her, but was interrupted by Steven.

Mommy! Steven came running, calling for Catherine.

What, son?

My brother is hungry! And me too!

I'll prepare something tasty for you both. Catherine said.

I'm hungry too. Steve said.

Okay. I'll prepare something for you three. Catherine said, smiling.

Daddy, come and play with us. Steven said, pulling Steve by the hand.

Steve looked at Catherine.

Go play with them. Talk to you later. She said.

All right. Steve answered her.

Steve sat down to play with the boys.

What are you doing? Steve asked John and Steven.

We paint. Now I'm going to get the puzzle you gave me, Daddy. Steven said, very happy that his father and brother were there.

What about you, John? Are you enjoying playing with your brother?

Yes Dad. But I'm hungry. John said.

Mom's making a delicious lunch for us, John. Steven said, euphoric.

Take the puzzle, son. Steve asked.

Steven took the box with the puzzle.

It's heavy, Dad!

I'll get it to you, son. Steve said, standing up.

Catherine was happy in the kitchen. She thought she would have two more children by herself, but Steve said he would be with her.

Oh my God! I'm so happy! So happy! So happy! She thought, smiling.

Catherine made the lunch and set the table.

Boys, I'm going to serve lunch. Catherine screamed for them to hear in the bedroom.

Yay! Lunch is ready! Let's eat. Steve told the children.

John was shy at the table.

Steve, did not you change John's clothes? Make him more comfortable. Catherine said.

I'll do it after lunch, Cath.

Catherine served Steven's food. She was glad that Steven felt like eating again.

Catherine looked at John.

Do you want your food like Steven's food, my dear? Catherine asked.

John shook his head, saying yes.

Answer, John. Steve said.

Catherine motioned for Steve to stop.

He already answered, Steve. I get it. Catherine said, putting the food on John's plate.

Here it's, John. I hope you enjoy my food.

Thank you. John said in a low voice.

You're welcome. Catherine replied.

Catherine ate lunch slowly, while Steve and the children ate fast.

You three eat the same way. That's impressive!

Steve smiled.

I miss one dessert. Catherine said.

Chocolate Cake! Steven said.

Good, Steven! Catherine said.

I like chocolate cake. John still spoke shyly.

Me too, John. Catherine said.

Catherine looked at Steve.

Steve your kids want chocolate cake. All your children. You understood me? Catherine said, showing him four fingers.

I understood. Where do I find chocolate cake in this town? Steve asked, smiling.

Two blocks from here. Put the coat on. She said, smiling.

What do I not do for all my children? Steve said, showing her four fingers.

Steve left and Catherine called John to take off his shoes.

Steven, lend a slipper to your brother. Catherine asked.

You want dinosaur feet, John?

I want to. John said, smiling for the first time.

I'll get it! Steven said, going into the bedroom.

Catherine also changed John's clothes and was affectionate with him.

Some time later Steve came back with the cake.

Look, Dad! I have dinosaur feet. John said, showing Steven slippers.

How cool, son! Very good!

What about me, Daddy? Steven asked.

My brother has rabbit's feet. John said, laughing.

That's cool too, Steven.

Did you bring the cake, Steve? Catherine asked.

Yes, it's here. He said, putting the cake on the table.

Come, children! Catherine said, smiling.

At night the boys slept. Steve covered them and kissed their foreheads.

Good evening, my children. Love you.

He went to the living room and Catherine was on the balcony, looking at the landscape, pensive.

Hey, it's freezing out here. He said, hugging her from behind.

You warm me up. She said.

Steve kissed the back of her neck.

Sailor, don't tease me ...

Where am I sleeping today? Steve asked.

Where do you want to sleep?

Do you still ask? Steve said, turning her to face him.

Steve kissed her intensely and she gave herself to that kiss.

Steve broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, caressing her face with his thumb.

Marry me, Cath?


	14. Chapter 14

Catherine's eyes were wet.

Yes! A thousand times yes! I waited so long to hear this!

Steve took the box with the ring in the pocket of his pants.

Give me your hand. He said, opening the box and taking the ring that had always belonged to Catherine.

I don't just want to live with you. I want you to be my wife.

Steve put the ring on her finger.

Catherine was thrilled and hugged Steve hard.

I thought I'd lost you forever. You don't know how I suffered, Steve.

Let's not talk about suffering, Cath. Let's just be happy now.

You're right. Forgive me.

You don't have to ask for forgiveness. Steve said.

We can go out tomorrow with the kids. Let's celebrate. Catherine said, smiling.

Yeah, but don't tell John yet. I want to tell him about us, but I'm still thinking about how to do it.

It's all right. I"ll not say anything to him.

Thank you, Cath. Now let's get in? I'm sure your bed is a lot warmer than out here.

Yes, of course ...

Catherine woke up hungry in the middle of the night. She got up to go to the kitchen, but before, she went to the boys' bedroom to check if they were warm. She opened the door and heard John sobbing softly.

He was curled up in bed and Catherine felt sorry for him.

John, why are you crying? She asked tenderly.

Daddy left and left me here.

Oh no, dear. He has not left, he's asleep. Come see! Catherine said, extending her hand to him.

John took her hand and she led him to her bedroom where Steve slept.

Do you saw? Your father is asleep.

John shook his head.

I'm going to make a sandwich for me. You want it too? Catherine asked.

Yes.

Then come with me. Catherine said, leading him into the kitchen.

John sat down as he waited for Catherine to prepare the sandwich.

It's almost ready. Catherine said, smiling at him.

Steve woke up and missed Catherine in bed. He got up and found her eating with John in the kitchen.

Hey, you two! Eating in the middle of the night?

I was very hungry, and so was John. You want it too? Catherine asked.

No thank you. Steve said, sitting down next to John.

He was crying because he thought you were gone and left him here. Catherine said.

I wouldn't do that to you, son. When I'm gone you go with me.

Steve thought it was a good time to talk to him.

What do you think of us taking Steven and Catherine home with us?

Is he staying in my room? John asked.

If you do not want him to stay in your room, I can arrange a room for him.

He can stay in my room. John said.

Steve looked at Catherine.

Can I go too, John? Catherine asked.

You can.

John finished eating and Steve took him to sleep again.

Steve waited for John to sleep again.

Catherine went to the bedroom and John was already asleep. She checked Steven and he was fine.

He didn't have a fever, Steve. He really was missing you. Catherine said.

Steve got up and kissed John and Steven's forehead.

That's good, Cath. I'm glad he's okay. Come on, let's go to sleep again. Steve said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

The next day Steve and Catherine took the children to the movies and to the pizzeria. They had a lot of fun.

Marcy went to visit her mother and told her everything that had happened.

Marcy, how can you leave your son behind?

I need to think about my happiness, Mother.

What if your relationship with Michael doesn't work?

If it doesn't work, I'm going back to Hawaii. Marcy answered.

Steve will never accept you back. And if there's another woman, she'll take her place in your child's life, because you have abandoned him.

You're mistaken, Mother. John will never accept her.

Steve and Catherine came home with the kids.

John and Steven, it's bedtime. Steve said to the boys.

Catherine was lying on the couch with her feet elevated.

Yes, it's bedtime because you guys have made us tired. Catherine said.

Steven hugged and kissed Catherine.

Good night mommy!

Goodnight My Love! Catherine replied.

John was looking at Catherine and Steven.

What about you, John? Where's my hug and my good night kiss?

John hugged and kissed Catherine shyly.

Goodnight dear. Catherine said, hugging him too.

Steve took them to the bedroom.

Daddy, tell us a story? Steven asked.

Tell you a story, son? Let me think...

Steve put one son sitting on each leg of him.

I'm going to tell a story of how a sailor was on a big ship and he met the most beautiful girl in the navy ...


	15. Chapter 15

The sailor was going to make a very long trip. He was on a very large ship.

Was it really, really big, Daddy? Steven asked.

Yes son. It was very, very big.

It was like in the movies, Steven. John said.

That's right, John. It was like in the movies. Steve said.

So he went to travel on that ship. And when the ship was at sea he met a very, very pretty girl.

Did he like her, Daddy? Steven asked.

Stop asking, Steven. Let Daddy talk. John said.

Steve smiled.

If you guys fight, I'll not tell the story any more. Steve said to the boys.

We're not fighting, Dad. John said.

I just wanted to know. Steven said.

It's okay to ask, Steven. No problems. And yes, he liked her. Steve said.

He liked her a lot. She was very nice too and had a very beautiful smile. Then he introduced himself to her and the two became friends. But every day that passed he liked her more.

Catherine was lying on the couch in the living room, but she was listening to everything Steve was saying.

And what happened, Daddy? Steven asked again.

They were friends for a long, long time because the sailor was afraid to tell her that he wanted to date her.

Because? Steven asked again.

John took his hand to his forehead.

Oh my God! John said, making Steve and Catherine laugh.

What is it, John? You're the big brother, you need to be patient with Steven.

But he asks a lot of questions, Daddy!

May I continue? Steve asked.

You Can, Daddy. John said.

Then one day the sailor went to war and was injured by very bad men. He was saved by a great friend, who was almost a father. This friend made the sailor promise to call the beautiful girl for a date.

What's a date, Daddy? Steven asked.

When you want to date someone, you invite the person to date you. You can invite the person to go to the movies, to go to the restaurant. The sailor invited the pretty girl to go to a dance.

Steve realized they were both getting sleepy and put them to bed.

Count more, Daddy. John asked.

The sailor and the pretty girl had dated for many years and one day they got married. They had children and lived happily ever after.

Steve paused.

So, did you like the story? Steve asked.

Yes Daddy. It was cool. Steven said.

I liked it too, Daddy. But what was their name? John asked.

Steve stopped to think. He would make John sad if he said his name and Catherine's. That would make him feel excluded from the family.

You can call them any way you want, son. But I can tell you the name of the great friend, almost father. His name was Joe.

Cool, Daddy. John said turning to the other side and falling asleep.

Steve kissed John and Steven's forehead.

Good night, daddy. I love you. Steven said hugging Steve.

Good night son. I love you too. Now close your eyes and fall asleep.

Steve turned off the bedroom light and closed the door.

Catherine smiled at him.

What was this? She asked.

A children's version of our story. Steve replied, sitting on the couch and putting her legs in his lap.

I was thrilled when you mentioned Joe. Catherine said.

I think he'd be proud of me now. I'm going to marry you and we're going to have a big family. It was all he wanted for us. And I'll be eternally grateful to him for bringing you into my life. Steve said, nostalgic.

Yes, he would be proud of you. Catherine said, sitting down.

Cath, I want to thank you once again for treating John so well.

There's nothing to be thanked for, Steve. How is your relationship with him? Catherine asked.

I can say that my relationship with him improved 70%. Steve said.

That's very good, Steve.

A few days ago he told me that his mother didn't like him any more. He also thought I wouldn't like him any more because of Steven. He has very low self-esteem, the psychologist had already told me that.

Poor John. But we're going to increase his self-esteem. Catherine said.

He liked you. Steve said to Catherine.

How nice! I don't want him to see me as a bad stepmother.

You would never be a bad stepmother. Your heart is very good.

Thank you, sailor.

Steve kissed her.

You know that I love when you call me a sailor.

Yes I know. She said, smiling.

Steve got up, took her in his lap and led her into the bedroom.

The next day, Steven and John woke up early and entered Catherine and Steve's room with two bugles and woke them up.

Catherine woke up frightened, with heart beating strong.

Steven! John! Don't do it! Catherine is pregnant, she can't be scared like that!

Steve said, annoyed at the boys.

The boys were startled by their father's reaction and wept.

Sorry, Daddy. We were just joking. Steven said.

John only cried and said nothing.

Hey, come here! Catherine called them.

I'll be fine. No need to cry, just don't do it anymore. She said, hugging and kissing them both.

Sorry. John said.

It's all right. Are you guys hungry? I bet I do. Let's go to the kitchen. Catherine said, getting up.

Catherine made breakfast and watched the boys eating.

Aren't you going to have breakfast? Steve asked.

No, Steve. I'm a little nauseous and not hungry. They were so surprised by your reaction that they didn't even pay attention when you told them that I was pregnant. Talk to them later, they're sad. Catherine said.

I'm going to talk to them, but they really pissed me off.

They're just kids, Steve.

Okay, Cath. When are we going home? Steve asked.

I need to go to the agency tomorrow. I need to sign some papers and then we can go.

And your furniture? Steve asked.

I rent the furnished apartment. Nothing here is mine. Just my clothes and Steven's clothes, his toys and his photo albums.

So can I buy the tickets for Tuesday? Steve asked.

Yes. I'm going to start packing today. Catherine said, smiling.

OK.

Catherine went back to the bedroom and started taking clothes out of the closet.

Steve went to the kitchen and sat down next to the boys.

I want ask apologize for fighting with you guys. I shouldn't have yelled at you two. Can you guys forgive Daddy?

Yes. Both responded at the same time.

Thank you. Come here and give me a hug.

The boys hugged him and Steve sat them on his lap.

The day after tomorrow we go home. Steve told them.

Are you leaving, Daddy? Steven asked, already with tears in his eyes.

I'm going, son. But you go with me, and so does Mom. Let's live together. And you two will win two brothers, or two sisters, or a brother and sister, we still don't know. Is not that great?

Girls don't like to play ball, Daddy. Steven said.

It's true. They like to play doll. John said.

If they're girls, they'll play dolls and you two play ball. It's solved! Steve said, not wanting to prolong the subject.

But what about my Mommy, Daddy? John asked.

We have to have a serious talk about her, John.

Catherine came into the kitchen at that moment and shook her head, saying no to Steve.

Catherine, take Steven into the bedroom, I need to talk to John.

Steve ...

Do what I'm asking you, please. Steve told her.

Come on, son. Catherine said, taking Steven by the hand and leading him into the bedroom.

Some time later Catherine heard John cry. He was very resentful.

Steve entered the bedroom and Steven left to see John.

What did you tell him, Steve? Catherine asked.

The truth.

Which truth? Catherine asked.

I told him that she abandoned him because of another man.

Steve, it's a very hard truth for a 4-year-old. For a child, the pain of abandonment is like the pain of death. Catherine said, upset.

Catherine, you're going to take his mother's place in that house. If I did not tell him the truth, he would hate you. How would we all live together in this situation? It was very difficult for me, but I had to tell him the truth.

Catherine went into the living room and saw the two brothers hugged and John was crying with his head resting on Steven's shoulder.

Catherine sat down on the couch and pulled John affectionately.

Come here, dear!

Catherine sat him on her lap and hugged him.

Do you want to talk to me? She asked.

He shook his head, saying no. Then she just hugged him.

I'm never going to see Mommy again? John asked Catherine after a while.

Of course yes, my love. She'll miss you because she loves you. But while she's not coming and see you, I'll take care of you like you're my son.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day, Catherine left the children with Steve to go to the agency.

Be patient with them, Steve.

I'll be patient, Cath. I regretted to fight with them yesterday.

Bye, I hope to come back fast. Catherine said, kissing Steve quickly and leaving.

Come back soon! He shouted at her.

OK. She answered with a smile.

While the children slept, Steve finished storing Steven's toys in the suitcase.

Steven has lots of toys. Steve thought.

Steve was surprised when Steven hugged his leg, smiling at him.

Hey! Good morning, champ!

Good morning daddy! Where's Mommy?

Your mother needed go to the agency, son. I'm taking care of you and your brother this morning. He's still sleeping?

Yes Daddy. He's very warm. Steven said.

Seriously, Steven? Let me go see him.

Steve went to the children's room and Steven followed. John was very feverish.

He's got a fever, Steven. Does your mother have any medicine for fever?

It's in the kitchen, Daddy.

Steve went to the kitchen and Steven followed him.

Do you know where it is?

Over there. Mommy doesn't want me to take it. Steven said, pointing to the kitchen cabinet.

She's right, Steven. Children can't handle medicine.

Steve woke up John and gave the medicine to him.

Brother, are you sick? Steven asked.

I think so. John answered, putting his hand on his throat.

Does it hurt, son?

Yes Daddy.

Open your mouth wide so I can see. Steve asked.

John opened his mouth and Steve saw that his throat was inflamed.

I'll have to take you to the doctor, son. This is very bad.

John just nodded.

Let's wait for Catherine to arrive, and then we go to the doctor.

Daddy, look at my throat too. Steven said, opening his mouth.

Steve looked and smiled.

Your throat looks great, son.

Steve took John in his lap.

Let's have breakfast, champ. And I don't want you to be barefoot. Steve told John.

Come on, Steven. Steve said, holding Steven's hand.

A few hours later someone rang the doorbell and Steve opened the door.

Hello. Is Catherine home?

Steve looked at the young man intrigued.

No. She's not home. Can I help you with anything? Steve asked.

Yes, she lent me some sugar and I want to give it back to her.

You can give me that I'll give her. Steve said, jealous.

Joshua handed the sugar to Steve.

Steven appeared next to Steve.

Hi, Joshua!

Oh, hello Steven. How are you, buddy? Joshua asked.

I'm fine. Steven said, leaving the apartment to hug him and Joshua took Steven in his lap.

That's good, Steven. Tell your mother I said hello.

I'll say.

Joshua put Steven on the floor and looked at Steve.

This is my daddy . Steven said to Joshua, pointing at Steve.

Joshua held out his hand to greet Steve.

I'm Joshua. I was Steven's nanny a few times when Cath needed it.

Steve squeezed his hand, annoyed. He didn't like to hear Catherine's nickname in another man's mouth.

Catherine arrived at that moment.

Hello, Joshua! How are you? Catherine asked, smiling.

I'm fine, Catherine. Thank you.

I see you've met Steve. She said.

Yes. Bye, Catherine. Joshua said, leaving.

Wait, Joshua!

Yes?

Steven and I are going to move tomorrow. I'd like to thank you for all the times you helped me. Thank you! Catherine said, hugging him.

You're welcome, Catherine. I'll miss you both.

Catherine just smiled and Joshua went to his apartment.

Catherine looked at Steve, who was looking at her annoyed.

What? She asked, entering the house.

That guy...

It's just a friend, Steve.

I saw a movie where the mother of the children falls in love with the young nanny of her children. Steve said, leaving Catherine incredulous.

Are you kidding me? Or are you really jealous of Joshua? Catherine asked.

I'm jealous of you! It's my right!

I'm going to pretend I didn't hear this so I wouldn't be offended. Me and Joshua? Just in your thoughts, Steve. Catherine said, putting her purse on the couch.

And in his thoughts. Steve said.

I can't control Joshua's thoughts. Catherine said, upset.

Steve sighed.

I'm sorry, Catherine. I shouldn't have said that.

Yes, you shouldn't have said that. My name's Catherine and not Marcy. Catherine said in a low voice so John wouldn't hear.

Sorry, Cath. Sorry! Steve said, hugging her.

Just because she betrayed you doesn't mean that I'll do the same. I never betrayed you. Catherine said, holding his face.

I know.

Are you guys fighting? Steven asked.

Not, son. We're not fighting. Steve said.

John wants water. Steven said.

I'll take him to the hospital, Catherine.

Why? What is he feeling? Catherine asked as she walked into the child's bedroom.

His throat is very inflamed. Steve said.

John, open your mouth so I can see your throat. Catherine asked.

John opened his mouth.

Yes, Steve. He needs an urgent doctor. He isn't accustomed to this cold. Give him some water.

Steve went to the kitchen and got water for John.

Catherine sat John on his lap and gave him water.

Drink very slowly. Catherine told him.

It hurts.

I know it hurts, baby. You go to the doctor, you'll take the medicine he orders and you'll improve soon. You're going to take a shower and we'll take you to the hospital.

I want Daddy to give me shower. John said.

Because? Are you ashamed of me? Catherine asked, smiling.

Yes. John admitted.

It's all right. Go with your father then. Catherine said, handing him to Steve.

Catherine and Steven went to the hospital with Steve and John. The doctor prescribed some medicines. Steve bought the pills and then they went home.

After dinner, Catherine put the boys to sleep and went to get ready to sleep too. Steve was in the living room watching a movie.

Hey, are you mad at me? Steve asked as she passed the room. He pulled her to the couch.

No, Steve. Just don't doubt me anymore. Catherine said to him.

Forgive me, I love you. Steve said, kissing her.

I love you too. I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. Don't delay. Catherine told him.

It only takes a few minutes for the movie to finish.

Ok. Catherine said, going to the bedroom.

Steve was watching the movie when Danny called him.

Hey, Danny!

Steve, where are you? I arrived from the trip and you traveled. We didn't have time to talk.

I'm fine, Danny. I'm coming back to Hawaii tomorrow.

Great. My mother called me saying that Marcy left the house. That's true?

Yes, Danny. She left the house and left John. She didn't even say goodbye to him.

That's what bothers me. She abandoned him like he was nothing, because of a man. This is consuming me from the inside, Danny. I really hope this man abandons her as she abandoned my son.

You need to solve it, Steve. Danny said.

That's settled, Danny. Me and John have a new family now.


	17. Chapter 17

What do you mean, Steve? What new family?

A new family formed by me, the woman of my life, my son John and my son Steven and two other babies that will be born in a few months.

What? Catherine? Danny asked in disbelief.

Yes. It's her, the only one I've ever loved.

You're an idiot, Steve. After everything she's done to you? How old is this child?

I'd rather be a happy idiot than be unhappy because of my pride. And Steven is only a few months less than John. Steve said.

And you judge Marcy? You have a younger son than John, you impregnated Catherine again when you were still living with Marcy. What are you doing, Steve? You're destroying John's life.

And you who impregnated Rachel when she was married to another man? Can you judge me? John likes Catherine and Catherine likes him. Steven likes John and is a great company for John. Steven is docile and affectionate, like his mother, and he can make John smile. John laughed a lot with Steven at the movies. I love you, buddy. But I'm not going to let you, or whoever, tell me what to do with my love life. I love Catherine and that's it!

You say that Catherine likes John. But of course she will demonstrate that in your presence. And when you're not around? She will not take good care of her rival's son! Danny said, annoyed.

You don't know her as I know her! I know what's best for my son. And I don't want to argue with you any more. See you around, Danny. Steve said, and then ended the call.

Steve got up and went to the bedroom, but Catherine had already slept.

Steve looked at her.

I'll not lose you again, Cath. The criticism doesn't matter to me. I'll not lose my last chance to be happy. I'm absolutely sure you will never mistreat John. Steve thought, looking at her.

Steve went to the children's room to check on John. He was worried that the fever was coming back. He woke John up and medicated him again. John went back to sleep, but Steve spent the night awake.

Meanwhile, Marcy had fun without thinking about her son.

Catherine woke up in the middle of the night and didn't find Steve in bed. She went to the living room and found him watching TV.

Hey, didn't you sleep? I missed you in bed.

No, Cath. I was afraid of John having a fever again. And I was afraid I'd miss the medicine schedule. I couldn't sleep.

Catherine smiled and sat down next to him.

You're a great dad, you know that? I'm sorry that Steven has missed this for so long. But I'm glad the babies will have you with them from the beginning. Catherine said, hugging him.

I'm happy about that too, Cath.

And John will be fine. We'll take good care of him. She said, smiling.

I'm sure about that. Steve replied, kissing her quickly.

What are you watching?

Film. He replied.

So I'm going to watch with you. Catherine said, snuggling into him.

I'll love it. He said, smiling.

Steve kissed her again.

You know, I guess I lost the urge to watch this movie. Your presence overshadowed it. I can think of something better for us to do together. Steve said, smiling.

Now it's me who will love it! Catherine said, kissing him.

Steve got up and pulled her by the hand.

So let's go to the bedroom! Steve said, taking her.

I'm all yours, sailor. Catherine said, smiling.

In the morning, Catherine took Steven to say good-bye to the neighbors in the building. Steven was very dear and had several "grandmothers". And then she took him to the daycare to say goodbye to the teachers and the little friends.

John stayed with Steve and already showed some improvement.

Daddy, we have to get a bed for Steven and put it in my bedroom. John said.

Yes son. We'll do it.

Steve was happy that the two brothers liked each other.

Steve finished packing and when Catherine returned, they were ready to leave.

How was it? Did you take Steven to say goodbye to Joshua, too? Steve asked her.

Yes of course. But stop with this unfounded jealousy! Catherine told him.

Ok. Sorry!

Oh, Steve. It was exciting to see how our son is loved. Some of the grandmothers here in the building even cried when they learned that Steven was leaving. Catherine said, tears in her eyes.

He really is very special. Steve said.

Yes.

But don't cry. Now it's new life! Just the six of us! Steve said, laughing.

It's true! Just the six of us! Catherine said, laughing too.

So we can go? Steve asked.

Have you given the medicine to John yet?

Yes. Steve answered.

So Let's go to our new life! Bring the suitcases, Steve! Catherine said, holding hands of the boys.

They arrived at the airport and Steven smiled a lot and was agitated.

What is it, Steven? Steve asked.

I'm very happy, daddy! Because I'll live with you.


	18. Chapter 18

John laughed at Steven's excitement.

"Dad, I think my brother is a little crazy."

Steve laughed.

"No, John. He's just very happy."

After a few hours they arrived in Hawaii and went home.

Catherine got out of the cab with the kids while Steve picked up his suitcases and paid the taxi driver.

She looked at the house where she was very happy one day.

"It feels so good to be back". She thought.

Catherine opened the gate and entered the yard.

"John, take Steven to see what's behind the house." Catherine said, knowing that Steven would love the sea in the backyard.

"Come on brother!"John said, taking his hand.

Steven was very excited.

"John, it's the beach!"

"Yes it is." John said, indifferent, because he had been accustomed to that landscape since he was born.

"Let's go in the water, John." Steven asked.

"No, Steven. We can't go into the sea without Daddy."

"John's right, Steven. You can never go into the sea without me or your mother around." Steve said, coming after them.

Catherine entered the living room and looked around.

Steve brought the children in and noticed how she looked at the house.

"John, take Steven to meet your room." Steve said.

"Come, brother." John said, taking Steven's hand again.

"Go up the stairs carefully." Catherine said to the boys.

Steve watched John walk upstairs with Steven.

"I think John is taking this big brother thing seriously."

"I think yes" Catherine smiled. But it was a worried smile, or disappointed. Steve couldn't read her smile.

"What is it, Catherine? You were so happy and now you look disappointed. Did you repent?"

"No, Steve. It's not that. It's just that everything seems so different here. Surely she made the changes."

"Yes, it was her." Steve said.

"Suddenly, I felt like a usurper." Catherine said, her eyes watering.

"Don't talk nonsense, Catherine. She left home. And you can change what you want. If you want to change all the furniture in the house, I'll do it." Steve said, hugging her.

"I miss our couch." Catherine told him.

Steve laughed.

"No problems. It's in the garage. Tomorrow we will put him back here, in the living room."

"Yes, Steve. I want our couch back! And the bedroom?"

"The room didn't change much. But we'll buy everything new if you want."

"Ok." She said, kissing him.

"I'll take the suitcases to our bedroom."Steve said.

"It's all right. I'll see how the boys are." Catherine said, climbing the stairs.

John was showing Steven everything. Catherine stopped at the door and was watching them. She felt sorry for John. He practically had his life invaded by her and Steven and yet he seemed happy about it.

"I'll do anything to make him happy," Catherine thought.

After storing the suitcases, Steve called the children to play on the beach and Catherine accompanied them.

John didn't want to get in the water and Catherine called him to talk.

"Why don't you like going into the sea, John?"

"I'm afraid." John said.

"But why, dear?"

"Because I almost sank once." John replied, timid.

"And your father didn't see that?" Catherine asked.

"He was at work." John answered.

"And your mother? She didn't see?" Catherine asked, confused.

"She saw it, but it took her a while to help me. I drank lots of water."

"But why did she delay to help you? Was she talking on the phone? Was she talking to neighbors?"

"No. She was sitting, looking at me." John said, his head bowed.

Catherine visualized, in her mind, Marcy sitting in the chair, watching John drown and she asked himself why Marcy did nothing at first.

"Oh my gosh! Is that what I'm thinking? Was she angry at Steve for some reason and was going to use John to make him suffer? This woman is a psychopath." Catherine thought.

"No, it can't be. I don't believe that!" Catherine said, thinking aloud.

"Huh?" John asked.

"It's nothing, dear. I was just thinking out loud. Shall we enter the sea with me? I'll hold you and I will not let anything bad happen to you. Do you trust me?"

John thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Great. So let's go! You will have so much fun!" Catherine said, getting up and picking him up. She led him into the water, near Steve and Steven.

They were amused and little by little John was losing the fear, but Catherine didn't release it, as she promised him.

After playing in the sea, Steve took the children to shower and change clothes.

Then Catherine and Steve did the same and everyone went out to dinner.

They were having dinner when Lou and Renee arrived at the restaurant.

Steve saw them coming and stood to greet them.

"Lou, Renee." Steve said, smiling at them.

"I see you're back, man!" Lou said, hugging him.

"Yes." Steve said.

Renee hugged Catherine.

"Catherine, it's been a long time since we last met, and that was at Kono's wedding. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Renee. How nice to find a friend. Thanks."

"You're welcome. And who is this beautiful boy next to John?" Renee asked.

"It's Steven, our son. I only make beautiful children, Renee." Steve replied, smiling.

"Seriously? I didn't know you two had a child." Renee said.

Catherine was a little embarrassed.

"We actually have two more kids on the way, Renee." Steve said, smiling, not caring for Lou's reproachful look.

"Oh! Congratulations!" Renee said, smiling.

"Thanks." Catherine replied.

"Shall we have dinner, Renee?" Lou said, calling her.

"Let's go. Excuse! It was good to see you again, Catherine."

"I can say the same, Renee." Catherine said, smiling.

"See you tomorrow, Lou." Steve said, signaling that he would return to work the next day.

"It was good to see Renee." Catherine told Steve, after Lou and Renee had gone to their table.

Steve smiled at her.

After dinner they went home because the boys were tired and sleepy.

Steve put them on the bed.

"Are you sure the bed is not cramped for both?" Steve asked.

"No, Daddy!" Both responded.

"Ok. Good night my loves". Steve said, kissing their forehead.

"Good night, daddy." Steven and John responded.

Steve closed the door and went into the living room where Catherine was thoughtful.

"What is it, Cath? Still thinking about the couch? I can go get it now if you want."

"No, Steve. This is serious!" Catherine said.

"What is serious?" Steve asked.

Catherine told Steve all that John had told her about Marcy and the sea.

"Do you think she would do that?" Catherine asked.

"I think she thought of doing it, but she didn't dare go any further. And for me, just thinking is enough. To me, she's a monster!" Steve said, in disgust.


	19. Chapter 19

Steve felt the revolt corrode him inside.

He went to the boys' room and watched them. They were so small.

Catherine followed him and hugged him.

"John's little hands will still do great things, and his tiny feet have a long way to go. And Marcy thought about ending it. I'll never forgive her, Cath. She'll never take my son away from me."

"He's safe now. I'll love and care for him as if he were my son. I promise you that. Catherine said, holding his face in her hands.

"Thank you." He said, kissing her.

"I really love you, you know? I wish I had John with you and not with her." Steve said, looking into her eyes with much love.

"So wouldn't be John, and you love him for who he's, let's not talk about the past anymore." Catherine said, stroking his face.

"Thank you for giving me Steven, I really love my little boy."

Catherine smiled.

"He's always been a happy little boy, but he's a lot happier now because he's got you and his brother, he and John really like each other."

"Yes, and that makes me very happy." Steve said, giving several small kisses to her face.

"Come on, let's go to sleep. Tomorrow you have work." Catherine said, taking him by the hand into the bedroom.

The next day, Steve woke early, with the noise of Catherine vomiting.

He got up and went to the bathroom.

"Cath?"

"Hey."

"Pregnancy's sickness?" Steve asked.

"Yes. Very Much! " Catherine answered.

Catherine continued to feel sick and nothing stopped in her stomach.

The doorbell rang and Steve opened the door.

"Danny, what brings you here so early, my friend?" Steve asked.

"Hey, Steve, my aunt asked me to come see how John is."

"John is fine, he's asleep, but since you're here, could you stay with him and Steven while I take Catherine to the hospital?" "She's not well."

"It's all right". Danny replied.

"Come in, please." Steve said, opening the door for Danny to enter the house.

Steve went to the bedroom to say to Catherine who would take her to the hospital and that Danny would stay with the kids.

"All right, Steve, I'll get dressed," Catherine said, standing up.

"I'll wait for you in the living room." He said.

"OK." Catherine said, picking up a dress in the wardrobe.

Catherine got dressed and went downstairs to the living room.

"Hey, Danny, thanks for staying with the boys." Catherine said.

"You're welcome. John's my family, too. He likes me and he's an obedient boy," Danny replied.

"Steven is also obedient." Catherine told Danny.

"Come on, Cath." Steve said, putting his hands on her back, leading her to the car.

Danny sat down on the living room couch and turned on the television.

Some time later, Steven woke up and got out of bed without waking John. He went to Steve and Catherine's room but didn't find them. He came back and looked into the living room and saw Danny on the couch.

Steven got scared and went to the bedroom to call John.

"Brother!" Steven said, shaking John, to wake him.

"What, Steven?" John asked sleepily.

There's a strange man in the room and I haven't seen Daddy and Mommy. I'm scared". Steven said.

John got out of bed, bent his knees, and put both hands on the floor as if he were crawling.

"Come on, Steven, don't make a sound."

Steven imitated John and the two of them went to the edge of the stairs, crawling.

They looked at the living room and saw Danny.

"Steven! This is Uncle Danny!" John said, smiling.

"Hey, Uncle Danny!" John said, nodding at Danny.

Danny looked up and saw the two of them looking at him.

"Hey! Come here, John!" Danny said, ignoring Steven.

John came down the stairs quickly, but Steven was afraid.

John! I'm afraid! Steven said, crying.

John went upstairs again to help Steven.

"Come on, Steven, I'll help you."

John took Steven by the hand and went down the stairs with him.

"Come here, John! Give me a hug!" Danny said, opening his arms to the boy.

John hugged Danny.

"How are you?" Danny asked John.

"I'm fine, Uncle Danny."

John picked up Steven and took him close to Danny.

"This is my brother Steven." John told Danny.

"Hi, Steven." Danny said.

"Hi, Uncle Danny." Steven said, hugging Danny affectionately.

Danny was embarrassed to have ignored Steven at first.

"Where's Daddy and Catherine?" John asked.

"They went to the hospital, but they'll be back soon. For now I'm taking care of you both." Danny said.

"We're hungry." Steven said.

"Then let's go to the kitchen. Let's see what we have to eat." Danny said, standing up.

At the hospital, Catherine was medicated, and then had an ultrasound to see how the babies were.

Steve saw his two babies on the screen and was thrilled to hear two hearts pounding.

"Congratulations, two babies, are they the first?" The doctor asked.

"No. We already have two boys." Catherine replied.

Steve was glad that Catherine included John in her response.

"The family will grow big! You'll have to work hard, Dad." The doctor told Steve.

"Yes it's true." Steve replied, smiling.

The babies are fine, you look better, so you can go home now. Take the medicines I prescribed for you, take the tests I ordered, and I'll wait for your next appointment. The doctor told Catherine.

"Thank you, Doctor." Catherine said, standing up.

"Good morning, Doctor, and thank you." Steve said, shaking the doctor's hand.

Steve and Catherine bought the medicines the doctor prescribed and Steve wanted to buy Steven's bed and some other things for the house, like new sheets for their room.

"But what about the kids, Steve? Is not Danny going to be angry if we linger?"

"I called Danny, they're watching television and eating popcorn, the floor of the room is filled with popcorn," Steve said, smiling.

"Oh, my God! You clean the living room!" Catherine told Steve.

"All right, my love! I'll clean it!" Steve said, smiling.

Danny phoned his aunt and she talked to John.

John talked to his grandmother and then went back to watching television with Steven.

After speaking with John, the grandmother called her daughter Marcy.

"Marcy, you're losing your son to that woman. I just talked to John and he didn't even ask for you."

" Is he happy? So that's what matters. I don't think I was born to be a mother, Steve's going to take good care of him." Marcy said to her mother.

"I can't believe you're saying that, Marcy. You can't exchange a son for a man." John's grandmother said annoyed.

"Bye mom." Marcy said, ending the call.

Catherine and Steve arrived home and the boys rushed to them.

"Mommy, Uncle Danny's really cool! It was so much fun!" Steven told Catherine.

Catherine stared at the mess in the living room.

"I see, son. You and John had a lot of fun."

"Danny, will you help me bring the couch that's in the garage here ?" Steve asked.

"I didn't want to, but I do." Danny said.

Danny and Steve went to the garage to pick up the couch.

"Why are you taking this old couch back to the living room?" Danny asked.

"Catherine likes him." Steve said, smiling.

"Oh, you've got a lot of good times on that couch, haven't you?" Danny said.

"That's it, buddy"

"I think I misjudged Catherine, John really likes her, I'm sorry," Danny said.

"Glad you recognized it, Danny. Catherine is a great person and you already knew that." Steve said, lifting the couch to one side as Danny lifted it from the other side.

They took the couch to the living room, and put it in the place of the couch that Marcy had bought.

"Your couch in place again, are you happy?" Steve asked Catherine.

"I'm very happy." She said, smiling.


	20. Chapter 20

Danny received a phone call telling them they had a case.

"I love to tell you this: we have a case!" Danny told Steve, referring to every time he had a commitment and Steve interrupted him, saying they had a case to settle.

"Oh, no, you two will not get out of here before you get that popcorn out!" Catherine said, serious.

"Are you serious? The boys can help you." Steve told her.

"No, they can't!" Catherine replied.

"Why not? They were the ones who threw popcorn on the floor, Catherine." Danny said.

"They did it because you let them do it. If you had said no, they wouldn't have done it, you two can start cleaning." The broom and shovel are in the kitchen. Catherine said, climbing the stairs.

John and Steven smiled.

"I have a better solution!" Steve said leaving the living room and then returning with the vacuum cleaner.

"See how cool this is, children!" Steve said, showing John and Steven how to use the vacuum cleaner.

"That's cool, daddy! It eats popcorn!" Steven said, smiling.

"That's right, son. You and John can make the machine eats all the popcorn. I'm going to work."

Steve kissed Steven and John and went out with Danny.

When Catherine returned from the bedroom, she found Steven and John cleaning the living room.

"Where is your father?" She asked.

"He went to work with Uncle Danny." John replied.

"Mom, Daddy gave to me and John a machine that eats popcorn." Steven said innocently.

"He fooled you two, my love." Catherine said, smiling and shaking her head.

Steven and John stood staring at her.

"Alright, let me finish this." Catherine said, taking the vacuum cleaner out of Steven's hand.

Catherine finished the cleaning and sat down on the couch.

"Mommy, me and John can we play in the yard?"

"No, Steven, Mom isn't well today." Catherine told Steven.

Steven climbed onto the couch and hugged and kissed Catherine.

"I'll take care of you, Mommy. I love you."

Steven said.

"Aww! I love you too, son!" Catherine said, kissing Steven and hugging him tightly.

Catherine noticed that John was sad.

"I need your kiss, too, John. Come here, dear. " Catherine said, calling John.

John timidly approached and kissed Catherine and she hugged him too. She had Steven on one side and John on the other.

"You two are my loves, cooperate with me today, stay quiet and play into the house," Catherine said to the boys.

Okay. I'll go in the bedroom to get the toys. John answered, going upstairs.

Okay, Mommy! Can John call you Mom too? Steven asked.

Catherine did not know what to say.

"John already has his mother, Steven." She answered.

"He said he didn't have a mother anymore because she didn't like him anymore and she left. I wanted you to be his mother too." Steven said.

"Complicated situation." Catherine thought.

"Go play with your brother, dear." Catherine told Steven.

At the end of the day, Steve called Catherine and told him that he had no time to come home because he was investigating a complicated case.

Catherine put the boys to sleep and then went to her bedroom. Some time later, she heard a noise in the living room. She thought it was Steve coming, but it was John who was in the living room.

"John, what are you doing here alone?" She asked.

"I can't sleep. I'll wait for Dad to arrive." John said.

"He doesn't have time to come home, John. Maybe he'll not even come back today. Come here!" Catherine said, calling him upstairs.

John was obedient and went upstairs.

Catherine took him by the hand and led him to her bedroom.

"Stay here with me until you're asleep."

John lay down and Catherine caressed his head so he would sleep.

"John, did you tell Steven that you don't have a mother anymore? That's not true, dear."

"She's gone, she doesn't like me anymore." John said, upset.

"I understand you're upset, but she likes you. I'm sure she loves you."

"She doesn't love me, she never loved me, I don't have a mother." John said, with a certainty that startled Catherine.

"How can a four-year-old say that?" She thought.

"Don't say that, you have your mother Marcy, but I can be your mother Catherine if you want."

John looked at her and hugged her. He let out a few tears, and Catherine could see how hurt he was.

Catherine kissed his forehead.

"Let's get some sleep now? Daddy's coming home as soon as he can, okay?"

John just nodded, but he didn't let go of Catherine.

Hours later, Steve came home very tired. He went to the children's room and didn't find John. He was afraid that Marcy could have walked into the house and robbed John, but soon found him in his bedroom. John was asleep, hugged with Catherine. Steve took John in his lap and led him to children's bedroom, laid him on the bed, covered him, and kissed his forehead.

"Good night, champ." Steve said in a low voice so as not to wake him.

Steve looked at Steven. Even asleep, Steven smiled.

"Good night, my second champion." Steve said, kissing Steven's forehead as well.

Steve went back to his room and found Catherine awake.

"Sorry, Cath, I didn't want to wake you."

"I felt it when you took John out of bed. I put him to sleep with Steven, but then I found him alone in the living room. I think he was feeling lonely without you." Catherine said to Steve.

"Thank you for take care him, Catherine."

"Steve, you need to talk to him. He told me he doesn't have a mother. He's very hurt."

"He knows what happened, Cath. I'm not going to lie to him."

"I'm sorry about him, Steve. I didn't want to see my son's happiness at the expense of John's happiness." Catherine said, being sincere.

"Actually, it's all my fault. If I hadn't told you I wouldn't wait for you anymore, none of this would be happening." Steve said, upset.

"I told him I'm going to be his second mother, if he wants to. And he cried. It broke my heart in a thousand pieces." Catherine said.

"He needs more attention. I'm going to take him and Steven to watch the game this weekend." Steve said.

Sit here! Catherine said, calling him to bed.

Steve sat on the bed to take off his shoes and Catherine hugged him from behind.

"You're tense." She said, massaging his shoulders for a long time.

"Yes, it was a difficult case, but we were able to resolve it."

"Go, take a hot bath, relaxing, I'm waiting for you." Catherine said, hugging him tighter.

"Is that an invitation?" He asked.

"No. It's a summons!" She replied smiling.

Steve smiled at her, too.

"I love you, you know? Your wish is an order!"

At the beginning of the following week, Steven began to study in the same class of John. Steve was called a few times at school because John was taking it seriously about his role as an older brother and didn't let anyone treat Steven badly. And that caused some fights at school.

Catherine tried in every way to fill the emptiness that Marcy left in John's life.

Steve included his name in Steven's birth record. Catherine and Steven was going to wait for the babies to be born to get married, and the life followed at the McGarrett's home.

Two months later...

Catherine was in the doctor's office for an ultrasound, and Steven and John waited anxiously to see if they would win two brothers or two sisters. Steve had asked permission from the doctor so the boys could follow the appointment.

Steven and John were restless.

"Calm down , children! You'll know the sex of babies." Steve said to the boys.

"They're more anxious than we're." Catherine said, smiling.

"Let's see what we have here," the doctor told the boys.

John and Steven looked expectant.

We have two ... girls!

Mom, it's girls! John told Catherine.

"Yes Dear." Catherine said, smiling.

"Mom, I wish they were boys," Steven said, a little disappointed.

"Oh dear, don't talk like that, your sisters already love you so much, they'll be sad if they hear you say that." Catherine told Steven.

"Sorry," Steven said, not too happy.

Steve was very happy. After all, now he would have two boys and two girls.

Can the next baby be a boy? Steven asked.

"Next? Our house is going to be what, Steven? A nursery?" Steve asked, smiling.

Two days later, Catherine was drawing up a list of preparations for John's birthday when the bell rang. She opened the door and saw two ladies she didn't know.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" Catherine asked.

One of the ladies looked at Catherine's belly with disdain.

"I'm John's grandmother and I want to see my grandson."


	21. Chapter 21

Catherine looked at John's grandmother, surprised by her arrogance.

"And I'm Daniel's mother," Danny's mother said, being nice.

"I'm Catherine, but John isn't home, he's at school, you can come back later when he and his dad are home."

"No, I'll not be back later. I'll wait for my grandson to get home from school," Marcy's mother said, practically pushing Catherine.

"Don't do it, she's pregnant," Danny's mother told her sister in low voice.

"I don't care".

"Excuse me, I have some things to do up there," Catherine said, climbing the stairs.

Ordinary, Home wrecker! She must mistreat and humiliate my grandson." Marcy's mom said after that Catherine went Up.

"Stop! Don't say that! We're at her house." Danny's mom said.

"That was my daughter's house." Marcy's mom said.

"It Was, it's not anymore." Danny's mom answered.

Catherine went to her room, sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. She picked up the phone and called Steve.

"Cath, are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes, Steve. Can you go get the boys at school?"

"I'm on an investigation, Cath. Why can't you go get them?"

"Your ex-mother-in-law and her sister, Danny's mother, are here." Catherine said in a voice of dismay.

"What are they doing in our house?" Steve asked.

"They want to see John, Danny's mother even is nice, but your ex-mother-in-law is horrible. She practically pushed me and went into our house without permission, as if I were nothing." Catherine said in annoyance.

"Send them away and tell them to come back when I'm home." Steve said.

"I said that, Steve, but she said she'll wait for John to come back from school."

"Oh, she wants to wait, so she's going to wait, don't worry about the boys, I've got them." Steve said, with a wry smile.

"Why? What are you going to do?" Catherine asked.

"Bye, Cath! I love you and my girls!" Steve said, ending the call.

Catherine returned to the living room and found the two of them looking at a large picture of John and Steven hugging each other.

"Is your son?" Danny's mother asked.

"Yes, he and John like each other very much. I'm going to the kitchen to prepare lunch because the boys always arrive very hungry." Catherine said.

The hours passed and Steve didn't arrive with the children.

"Do you want lunch?" Catherine asked them.

"I accept, I'm starving." Danny's mother said, getting up.

"I don't want anything that comes from you." Marcy's mother said to Catherine.

Catherine had lunch with Danny's mother.

"And the baby, is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's two girls." Catherine replied.

"Wow, you're going to have a lot of work, my dear. Four small children in the house isn't easy."

"But John and Steven don't give me work, they're restless, but they're obedient." Catherine replied.

After lunch Catherine collected the dishes and went to the kitchen to call Steve.

"Steve, where are you? I can't stand this woman's hostility any more. Please come home." Catherine asked him.

"Okay, Cath, I'm sorry, I just wanted to make her wait, I'm going home." Steve said.

"Thanks." Catherine thanked, relieved.

Some time later Steve arrived with the children. John and Steven rushed to Catherine and John didn't see his grandmother and his aunt sitting on the couch.

"Mom, Daddy's got us to work today!" John said to Catherine, very excited.

"Mom? She's not your mother, John!" John's grandmother said harshly.

John looked startled at his grandmother.

"Don't talk to him like that." Steve said, intervening.


	22. Chapter 22

Danny arrived shortly afterwards, since Steve had warned him that his mother was there.

John went to his grandmother and hugged her.

"Hi Grandma!"

"Hi, John," his grandmother said, hugging him too.

Then John went to his aunt and hugged her too.

"Hi Auntie!"

"Hi honey, it's good to see you".

"Mom, you didn't let me know you were coming". Danny said, hugging her.

"I wanted to surprise you, son". Danny's mother said, smiling.

John's grandmother wasn't happy about the situation.

"I came to get my grandson, Steve."

"What do you mean? John doesn't leave me". Steve told her.

Steven looked startled at his father.

"No, Daddy! Don't let her take my brother." Steven asked, pulling on the bar of Steve's shirt.

"Keep calm, son. John isn't going anywhere".

"I don't want to go, Grandma. I want to be with my dad and my mom Catherine". John said.

"She's not your mother, John! I already told you that ". John's Grandmother said, pointing at Catherine.

"I think I'd better go upstairs with Steven", Catherine told Steve.

"No, Catherine, you stay". Steve said.

"Ok", She said.

"Hey, you two! Go play in the bedroom". Steve told John and Steven.

"Come, brother". Steven said, taking John's hand and they went to their room. John sat on the bed and Steven sat next to him. They were both sad.

"Brother, don't go away, please!" Steven asked, hugging John.

" I'm not leaving, Steven. Stop crying! Daddy will not let Grandma take me".

Meanwhile, in the living room, Steve was confronting John's grandmother.

"Let's wait outside, Mom", Danny said to his mother.

"It's not necessary, Danny. You can stay here", Steve said.

"I don't want to fight, Steve, but I'll fight in court if I have to. I want to take John with me. You have another child and you'll have more children, Marcy only has John, and I don't want my grandson being mistreated by this woman". She said, pointing at Catherine.

"I never mistreated John. Your 6daughter has already assaulted my son, but I never did any harm to John because I'm not like her. And I like him". Catherine replied.

"That's true, Auntie. Catherine takes good care of John and he really likes her". Danny said, defending Catherine.

"Two days ago, John was five years old, he waited for a phone call from his mother and she didn't call him and neither did you. He tell me: "Daddy, my mom and my grandma didn't remember my birthday." I had to go to work and it was Catherine who took him to have fun with his brother, so he wouldn't spend his sad birthday. He asked me for a birthday party, so he could call his friends from school, playground and of the neighborhood, and I had to tell him that I couldn't give him a party now".

Steve paused and then continued to talk.

And you know why? Because your daughter sank me into debt and I don't have the money to throw a party for him. He'll have his party next weekend, because Catherine's giving the party for him". Steve said this very upset.

"You don't have to talk about it, Steve." Catherine said.

"I have to talk about it, Catherine, because I don't think she knows her daughter". Steve said, nervous.

"Calm down, Steve". Danny said.

"And there's more: John is well aware that Catherine isn't his mother, but he likes her as a mother because she treats him like a son." So you never again dare to come my home and speak ill of my wife. I'll never forbid you or even Marcy from to see Jonh, as long as it's in my presence. And you never again push my wife like you did today to get into my house". Steve said to his ex-mother-in-law.

John's grandmother stood up in disgust with Steve. "Danny, can you take us home?" She asked.

"Of course, Auntie". Danny replied.

She stopped in front of Steve and put her finger on his face. "I'll never come back to your house, I'll see you in court". She said, leaving the house.

Danny's mother was ashamed of her sister's behavior. She took Catherine's hand and apologized, leaving with Danny.

Steve was very nervous and punched the wall hard.

"Calm down, Steve!" Catherine said, touching his arm.

"Did you see that, Catherine? She came here just to annoy me. She didn't even ask to see John again, she didn't even give congratulations to him. She doesn't like my son, Catherine. She's like Marcy. She'll not take my son away from me!" Steve said, with tears in his eyes.

Catherine hugged him. "Let's not lose him, stay calm".

Steve looked up and saw John and Steven lying on the floor, looking at him and Catherine.

"Damn, Cath! They heard everything".

Catherine also looked up. "I'm going to talk to them, okay? Take a shower and get some rest".

"Okay, I'll do it". Steve said, climbing the stairs.

Catherine climbed up and took the boys to the bedroom. She sat on the bed to talk to them because she was exhausted. It was a very stressful day for her.

"Mom, I don't want John to leave". Steven said, crying.

"You and Dad aren't going to let Grandma take me, it's not, Mom?" John said, hugging Catherine and resting his head on her belly.

"No, son. No one's going to take you away". Catherine said, stroking his hair.

"Come here, Steven! Hold me too, my love!" Catherine said, pulling her son toward her.

Steven also hugged her and Catherine kissed his head.

"Your brother will stay here with us. I want you two always like this, together. You two and your sisters always together!" Catherine said, with the two boys together to her belly.

"The baby moved, Mom". Steven said, smiling.

"Yes, she moved, Steven". Catherine said.

John was sad, leaning on Catherine.

"Now let's talk about the party, John? I've already taken care of everything, dear. It's going to be a really cool party!"

"Thank you mom". John said discouraged.

"Did Dad take you guys to lunch?" She asked.

"Yes, we ate shrimp". Steven replied.

"Can we play video game, Mom?" John asked.

"Yes, you can, but only a little". Catherine allowed, knowing that Steve didn't like them spending much time playing video game.

When Steve came out of the shower, he found the boys playing video game in the living room and Catherine in the kitchen.

"I thought you were going to get some sleep". She said when she saw him in the kitchen.

"I can't sleep without you". Steve hugged her and sighed.

"I let the boys play video game a little, so they don't think about the things they've heard. John is sad and Steven too, if they were separated they would both suffer a lot". Catherine said.

"I know, Cath".

"You didn't need to talk about the financial problems for them."

"I didn't tell them everything, even for you. When Marcy left, she stole all the money I had kept in the safe".

"What?" Catherine asked in surprise.

"I've never been happy, Catherine. I just haven't separated from her before because of John. I didn't want to be without him. She was never a good person, she was always petty and selfish.

"I'm so sorry, Steve".

"But I'm lucky to have you". Steve said, pulling her to him and kissing her.

"I felt the girls kicking". Steve said, when he touched her belly.

"Me too, they kicked hard, but they always get restless when you're around. They're the daddy's little girls, like you usual say". Catherine said, smiling.

"Yes they're my little girls".


	23. Chapter 23

It was Saturday, the day of John's party. Catherine and Steve were getting the guests while John and Steven had fun.

"Did you see this little girl who came now? Her name is Alice" Catherine told Steve.

"Yes. What about her?" Steve asked.

"Steven and John dispute for her attention, and I don't like it, that's not good." Catherine said.

"Do you think they'll grow up and dispute the same girl? That would be terrible." Steve said.

"I'm afraid of it. I don't want either of them to suffer." Catherine said.

"Me neither, but they're just kids, Cath. Until they grow up a lot will change." Steve said, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I think all the guests are here. I'll see if everyone is being well served," Catherine said.

All right, Cath. I'm going to sit at Danny and Rachel's table.

John ran to Catherine and hugged her legs.

"Mom, my party is beautiful, thank you." John said, smiling at her.

"You deserve it, darling. Now go have some fun!" Catherine said, running a hand through his hair.

John was playing with his friends and Steven also ran to his mother.

Mommy, when's my birthday? Steven asked.

"Three months from now, son."

"Am I'll to have a party like that, too?" Steven asked.

"Of course, my love. You deserve a party as much as your brother. I'm going to do a lovely party for you too. Now go play with your brother. Love you!" Catherine said to Steven.

A few minutes later Catherine sat at the table with Steve, Danny, and Rachel.

"What is it, Cath? Are you feeling bad?" Steve asked.

"I'm feeling a little pain, but I'm going to get better. Don't worry." Catherine said.

"Are you sure?" He asked, stroking her belly.

Yes. Our neighbors have arrived. Can you receive them? Catherine asked Steve. She wasn't well, but she didn't want to ruin John's party.

"Of course my dear." Steve said, standing up.

Go with him, Danny. Let's talk a little. Rachel said.

"It's all right." Danny said, getting up too.

"I think they want bad mouth us, Danny." Steve said, smiling.

"Of course," Catherine said, smiling too.

"I'll be right back". Steve said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"So, Catherine, what are you feeling?" "I see you're nervous." Rachel said, worried about Catherine.

"I'm feeling the same things I felt when Steven was about to be born, but I'm only six months pregnant. I'm scared, Rachel."

"This can be serious, go to the hospital now." Rachel said.

"Look at John! He's having a lot of fun and I don't want to ruin his party." Catherine said, putting her hands on her belly.

"Well, if the pain worsens I advise you to go to the hospital immediately." Rachel said.

"Okay, Rachel."

Steve greeted the neighbors who had arrived and was surprised to see Marcy and her mother arriving at John's birthday, accompanied by Michael.

Hello! Marcy said, holding out her hand to Steve.

Hi, Steve said, squeezing her hand.

Michael, and Marcy's mother, didn't speak to Steve.

"Where's John? I have a gift for him." Marcy said.

"He's playing with his friends, because now he has friends." Steve told her.

Catherine saw the three of them coming and was discouraged.

"Oh no, there's nothing left to do away with my night." Catherine thought.

"Your family just arrived, Rachel." Catherine said.

"Not my family! Danny's family!" Rachel said, smiling.

Marcy went to John and hugged him.

"Happy birthday, son!" Marcy said and handed the present to John.

"Thank you, Mom Marcy." John said.

"Now you call me by the name? What's new?" Marcy asked.

"Because I have my mom Catherine now," John answered.

"She's not your mother, John. Your mother is me. She doesn't even like you for real." Marcy told him, cruelly.

"This isn't true!" John said, with tears in his eyes.

John looked at her hurtly, and walked over to Catherine. Catherine saw him sad, head down.

"What happened, John?" Catherine asked.

John walked over to Catherine and hugged her. "You like me, Mama, don't you?" He asked.

"Of course, my love. Don't ever let someone say no, I love you and I don't want to see you sad today. Today is your day, okay?" Catherine said, kissing his forehead.

John just nodded, hugging her one more time!

"Now go play! Don't be sad! And remember: I love you! Put your gift in the gift box."

John went to save his present, and Catherine watched him.

"Did you see that, Rachel? She came and in a second she already wanted to make John turn against me." Catherine said in annoyance.

Steven also came running to Catherine again.

"Mom, John's mom is here. She's already pushed me to the floor, remember?" Steven asked.

"Yes, son, I remember. But she's not going to dare touch you today. Your Dad and I'll not let her hurt you. Catherine said, kissing him.

"Okay, Mom, I'm going to play." Steven said and ran off again.

"Both of they are very affectionate with you, Catherine. That's very sweet." Rachel said.

"Thank you, Rachel." Catherine said, smiling.

Steve returned to the table where Catherine and Rachel were.

"Cath, I didn't invite them in. I don't know what they're doing here." Steve said.

"It's okay, Steve. Help me get up, I need to go to the bathroom." Catherine said, reaching for him.

Steve helped her and she went to the bathroom. Marcy followed.

Marcy went into the bathroom and teased Catherine.

"I see you didn't waste time and got pregnant soon, but kids don't hold husbands," Marcy said.

You're right. What keeps a marriage alive is love. That's why your marriage to Steve is over, he never loved you. The love of his life was always me. And why don't you spend that time with your child instead of teasing me? Be careful not to lose his love too, "Catherine replied.

Marcy didn't like Catherine's response and pulled her by the arm.

"Are you threatening me? Are you going to play my son against me?" Marcy said, yelling at her.

"I don't need to do this. You do it alone, you don't know, or don't want, to cultivate his love." Catherine said, pulling her arm again.

Rachel walked into the bathroom at Steve's request.

"Is everything all right, Catherine?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, Rachel. Thank you," Catherine said as she left the bathroom, and Rachel followed.

John was photographed with his mother, his grandmother and Michael, then with the guests and lastly with Catherine, Steve and Steven.

"Look at the happy family." Michael said mockingly.

After the photos, everyone sang and the cake was cut.

"And who's going to get the first piece of cake, son?" Steve asked.

Jonh paused to think, looked at everyone and then said: "I want to give the first piece of cake to the person who loves me, who takes care of me when I'm sick, who takes me to school, who hugs me and kisses me every day. It's you, Mom Catherine. " John said, handing the piece of cake over to her.


	24. Chapter 24

Marcy was furious with John's "declaration of love" for Catherine.

"This is bullshit!" she said, very annoyed.

"It's your fault! He should hate this woman and not love her." Marcy's mother said. She also didn't accept John's affection for Catherine.

"I told you not to come," Michael said wryly.

"You say that because you don't want John living with you and Marcy."

"Of course I don't want to, my mother-in-law. I've made that clear to her from the start. Michael said.

Marcy's mother was extremely disappointed in her daughter.

"What?" "And you took that, Marcy? You two disgust me. You almost make me admire John's stepmother," she said getting up to leave.

"Wait Mom!" Marcy said, going after her.

"Steve is right about everything he said about you, and you don't have to come after me, I know the way."

Marcy returned to the table where Michael sat.

"Did you have to tell her that, Michael?"

"But it's the truth, Marcy, I don't have to fool her, I don't want your son living with us, it's him or me, and you know it."

"Let's go, I have nothing else to do here," Marcy said, looking at John smiling next to Steve and Catherine.

"Where's Steven?" Catherine asked Steve, looking around her.

"He was here right now," Steve said, also looking around.

Catherine saw that Marcy was no longer at the party and despaired and felt bad.

"Oh, Steve, did Marcy take my Steven?"

"I'm here, Mom!" Steven said, coming out from under the table with his hands and face dirty with cake.

Catherine sighed, relieved.

"Son, don't hide from Mom like that. You scared me!"

"Sorry, Mom." Steven said.

"Come, Steven, let's wash your hands and face," Steve said, laughing at the boy's dirty face.

Some time later the party came to end and Steve and Catherine were saying goodbye to the guests. And the last guests were Danny and Rachel.

"I really enjoyed the party, Catherine," Rachel said, giving Catherine a hug.

"Thank you, Rachel ... Oh my God!" Catherine said, putting her hands to her belly.

"What's it?" Rachel and Steve asked at the same time.

"I think I had a contraction."

"But it's not time, Cath. Incidentally, it's a long time," Steve said a little confused.

"Take her to the hospital right away, Steve. Me and Danny are taking the boys home," Rachel said and Danny nodded.

"Okay," Steve said, leading Catherine.

The boys saw Steve taking Catherine and they ran to them.

"Mom, Daddy, where are you going?" Steven asked.

"My son, Mommy needs to go to the hospital. Rachel and Danny will take care of you and John," Catherine told Steven.

"No, Mom, I want to go with you," Steven said with a crying face.

"You can't go, darling. Come with me," Rachel said, taking Steven and John by the hand.

"Bye, Mom," John told Catherine.

"Bye, dear!"

"Say goodbye to Mama too, Steven," John said, holding his brother's hand.

Steven waved to Catherine who went to the hospital with a broken heart.

"He's never been without me, Steve, he's going to feel abandoned," Catherine said, wiping away a tear.

"Of course he'll not feel abandoned, Catherine. John is with him and Rachel will take good care of them. You also need to think about the girls," Steve told her.

"Don't fight me, Steve!"

"I'm not fighting with you, love of my life. But you're making me nervous."

"Sorry" Catherine asked.

Steve took her to the hospital and the doctor medicated her and interned her to try to delay the birth of the girls as much as possible.

Steve sat in the chair beside her bed and stroked her hand.

"Take it easy, Cath," Steve asked.

"I'm trying, but I'm worried about the boys and the babies.

At Danny's house, Steven didn't want to sleep.

"Steven, stop crying. Mom needs to stay in the hospital," John said, trying to comfort his brother.

"I want to go home, brother," Steven said, crying.

Danny opened the bedroom door to see what was happening.

"It's nothing, Uncle Danny. My brother is too childish and is crying because he wants Mom or Dad," John said.

"Your brother is very childsh and you are not?" Danny asked, laughing at John.

"No, I don't cry for nothing."

Danny approached Steven. "Do you want to talk to your father? Is that going to calm you down?"

"I want to talk to Mommy," Steven replied.

"Okay, let's call them."

At the hospital, Steve took Danny's call.

"Hey, Danny."

"Hey, Steve, your son Steven doesn't want to sleep and he doesn't stop crying, and I don't know what to do . He wants to talk to Catherine."

"What is it, Steve?" Catherine asked.

"Steven doesn't stop crying."

"Go, Steve, take him and John to home, I'll be fine."

"I'll not leave you here alone, Cath."

"The doctor said that I need absolute rest and that includes not worrying. And I'll not be able to rest knowing he's crying and feeling alone. "Catherine said, taking Steve's phone.

"Steven, don't cry, my dear, Daddy's going to get you and take you home, I love you, but I need to stay here because of your sisters. Keep quiet, and wait for Dad to arrive and take you and John. Ok?"

"All right, Mom. Come back soon!"

Ok. I love you both," Catherine said, ending the call.

"Please, go do what I'm asking you," Catherine told Steve.

"Okay, if this will make you more calm, I'm going home with the boys."

"Thank you, Steve."

"You always care more about others than you do with yourself. And I've always admired your dedication, though I never said that. Forgive me the times I've made you suffer, I love you".

Catherine just smiled and agreed.

Steve kissed her tenderly and left. He picked up the boys at Danny's house, went home, and put the boys to bed.

"Bedtime, sly boy!" Steve told Steven.

The next day, Steve was thinking about waking the boys up to go to school when the bell rang.

"Oh no!" Steve thought as he opened the door and saw John's grandmother.

"Good morning, Steve, I came in peace and I want to apologize."


	25. Chapter 25

Steve was surprised to receive the visit of his ex-mother-in-law.

"Come in, please," Steve told her.

She came in and sat down.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Steve asked as he sat down too.

Steve, now I know that Marcy chose to stay with that bastard and that he despises John, and it hurts me a lot. I don't want to fight in court, that wouldn't be good for him. Don't stop me from seeing my grandson, please", she said, practically begging.

"I never meant to forbid you or Marcy to see John. I just don't want Marcy to take him away because she has no responsibility to him. She left him alone at night. I don't trust Marcy anymore to take care of him", Steve told her.

"I understand, can we make a deal?" she asked.

"We can do it, but you don't even think about running away with my son, because I'll find you, even if it's at the end of the world," Steve said.

Okay, I just want to see him from time to time, he can go on vacation with me, he can go visit me."

"I just want to make it clear that I'm not going to force him to go. He's only going if he wants to go," Steve told her.

"Okay, Steve. Can I talk to him now? I'm leaving today."

"I'll wake him up," Steve said, standing up.

Steve went to the boys' room and woke John up.

"Wake up, champ! Your grandmother wants to see you."

"Grandma?" John asked.

"Yes, son. Don't make too much noise not to wake Steven.

John got up and went down the stairs to the living room where his grandmother was waiting for him.

"Hey, Grandma, you left yesterday and didn't eat cake." "Why?"

"I wasn't feeling well, my dear, I had to leave."

"You want to talk to him alone? You can sit outside on the beach," Steve told her.

"OK".

"Take your grandmother to the chairs in the sand, John," Steve told the boy.

John and his grandmother went to the chairs and John sat on her lap. Steve stayed inside the house and watched them.

"Tell me, John, are you happy here? Does Catherine take good care of you?"

"Yes, Grandma, my mommy Catherine is very good, I love her," John answered without a doubt.

"That's good, dear."

"I'm going to win two sisters, Grandma! I chose the name of one and my brother chose the name of the other," John said, very excited.

"Really? And what name did you choose?"

"I chose Deborah and my brother chose Dhayanne. They will be Debby and Dhay," John replied, smiling at his grandmother.

"They are beautiful names, dear."

"But I'll tell you a secret, Grandma. I chose Deborah because Daddy asked," John spoke with the low voice.

"Okay, I'll not tell anyone. Are you going to go on holiday with me someday?"

"Are you going to do a bunch of goodies to eat?" John asked.

"Yes, I'll do whatever you ask," she replied smiling.

They kept talking and Steve kept watching them as he called Catherine, who was in the hospital.

Catherine picked up the phone promptly.

"Hey, Steve, how are the kids? Steven cried a lot?"

"Hey, Cath, stay calm, Steven slept well, and he's sleeping so far. And John is fine too, he's talking to his grandmother, she and I decided to make up because we don't want a fight in court. "

"That's good, Steve. A court fight would sadden him," Catherine replied.

"But I called to talk about you and the girls, how are you? Me and the boys are going to visit you today".

"I'm no longer feeling contractions, but the doctors don't know how long I can hold them, and I'm really scared, Steve. I don't want to lose them," Catherine said in a shaky voice and Steve can feel how much she was sad.

"Forgive me for not being at the hospital with you."

"It's okay, I just want you to take care of the boys," Catherine told Steve as she wiped away a tear.

"I'll see you in a moment, and don't forget: I love you!"

"I love you, too. Tell the boys I sent them a kiss and I miss them very much. See you soon," Catherine said, ending the call.

After John's grandmother left, Steve went to the boys' bedroom to wake Steven up.

"Hey, champ, wake up, let's go and visit Mom at the hospital."

"Visiting Mom?" Steven asked, getting up.

"Yes. I'll take you and John for breakfast somewhere and then we'll see Mom at the hospital," Steve said as he led him to brush his teeth.

"Can we bring Mommy home today?" Steven asked.

"We can only bring Mom home when the doctor allows it. Now brush your teeth. I'm going to get your brother to brush his teeth, too", Steve said. He was going to pick up John in the living room.

Steve took the boys for breakfast and then went to the hospital. Catherine was happy with the visit from Steve and the boys.

John and Steven ran to her. "Hi Mommy!" They both said.

"Hi, my loves! I'm so happy to see you both!" Catherine said to the boys.

Steve looked at her as if he was complaining about something.

"By the way, you three! I'm happy to see you too," she said, smiling at Steve.

Steve kissed her under the curious look of the boys.

"I'm very happy to see you too. You've been here less than 24 hours and I miss you so much," Steve said, holding her face.

Steve and the children stayed for a few hours with Catherine at the hospital and then went home.

15 days later ...

Steve was with the boys at Headquarters. He had left them at school in the morning, then went to the hospital and stayed with Catherine until it was time to pick up the boys at school. He was doing this in the last fifteen days, except on Saturday and Sunday.

"Dad, can we go to Jerry's office?" Steven asked.

"Wait awhile and I'll take you both there," Steve replied as he checked some papers.

Shortly thereafter, Steve received a call from the hospital saying the girls had been born.

"What do you mean? There's not even 2 hours I left the hospital, and Catherine was fine, she wasn't feeling anything!" Steve said to the hospital employee.

"Actually, you're right. The childbirth was very fast and she felt little pain."

"Why didn't you warn me? I lost the birth of my daughters!" Steve said angrily.

"I'm sorry, sir, but as I told you, everything went very fast, and I had called you twice before and you didn't answer me."

Steve remembered that his phone had rung twice while he drove and he didn't answer because he thought it was Danny and he was already arriving at headquarters.

"And how are they?" Steve asked. He was nervous.

"The mother's fine, and the kids are in the incubator, that's all I can say."

"Okay, thanks for calling me," Steve said, ending the call.

"Debby and Dhay were born, Daddy?" John asked.

"Yeah, they were born, I'm going to take you guys to Jerry," Steve said, holding both by the hand.

Steve took John and Steven to Jerry's office.

"Hi Jerry!" Steven said, smiling.

"Hey, you guys came to visit me?" Jerry asked.

"It's more than a visit, Jerry. I need to go to the hospital urgently and I need you to take care of my champions, consider that your most important mission to date."

"I'll do it, boss. Trust me," Jerry said.

"Thank you," Steve told Jerry and then kissed Steven and John and left.

"Daddy, tell Debby and Dhay we said hello," Steven shouted at his father at the end of the hallway."

"I'll tell them that, son!"


	26. Chapter 26

Steve went to the hospital and saw the girls in the incubator. They were so small and fragile, and Steve felt such a love for them that he didn't accept the idea of losing them. He stood there for a while admiring them, then went to see Catherine.

He arrived her room and found her sleeping. He sat in the chair beside her bed and thought of the day they conceived the girls in that bungalow. "There is no more us!" Catherine had told him. And he pressed her against the wall, looking into her eyes, seeing that the love that had brought them together one day was still there.

When she woke up, Steve was at her side, looking at her fondly.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. And our daughters, did you see them?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, I saw them, they're very small but beautiful, and I really love our little girls," Steve said, smiling at her.

The girls spent almost three months in the hospital. Every single day, Catherine went to the hospital and stayed with the girls during the day and the night went home to take care of the boys.

"Mom, when are we going to meet Debby and Dhay?" Steven asked.

"When the doctors send them home, my love," Catherine replied.

"Steven's birthday is coming," John said.

"I know, dear. Your father and I are taking care of this," Catherine told John.

"I wanted my sisters to come to my party," Steven said.

One week before the party, Steve and Catherine took the girls home. Junior was taking care of Steven and John when Catherine and Steve arrived with the girls.

Steven and John were very happy when they saw the sisters, and the girls smiled at the boys.

"Mom, Debby smiled at me," Steven said.

"And Dhay smiled at me," John said, smiling.

"Yeah, they already know how to smile, but it's the opposite: Dhay smiled at you, Steven. And Debby smiled at you, John", Steve told the boys.

But how do you know, dad? Steven asked.

I don't understand either, dad. How do you know? They're the same. John said.

I'm their father. There're small differences that you will still notice. Steve replied.

A week later, Catherine was with the girls at Steven's birthday party when Danny arrived with Rachel, Grace and Charlie.

"Oh, they're beautiful, Aunt Catherine!" Grace said as she approached the baby carts.

"Thank you, Grace! You look beautiful too. we haven't seen each other in a long time," Catherine told her.

"It's true, Aunt Catherine, I missed you."

"I missed you too, dear."

"They look a lot like you, Catherine," Rachel said.

"Yes, they look more like me than they do with their father. Sometimes I think I've wasted so much time, Steve and I have known each other for so long, we could even have a child almost Grace's age, and we have two babies now", Catherine told Rachel.

"Everything has its time, Catherine."

"It's true, Rachel. Can you take care of them for a few minutes? I need to go and say hello to the guests."

"Of course, and Grace will love to help me take care of them."

"Thanks". Catherine said, heading toward Steve who was welcoming the guests.

As Catherine walked, Steven came rushing toward her. "Mom, thank you so much for my party, I loved it all here," Steven said, hugging her legs.

"You deserve it, my love. Mommy does everything to see you happy," Catherine replied.

8 months later ...

Steve went to the children's room to wake Steven and found the girls standing in the crib.

"Hey, sweethearts! Good morning! Mommy's coming to take care of you guys", Steve said, kissing the girls, and then he sat on Steven's bed.

"Wake up, son. Today is the day we pick up your brother at the airport."

John had gone on vacation with his grandmother and Steven was missing his brother.

Steven looked at his father, still sleepy. "Is he coming back today, Daddy?"

"Yes, son, let's all pick him up at the airport, Uncle Danny is bringing him."

Steven got up without complaining and Steve dressed him.

Catherine dressed the girls and one hour later they were at the airport.

Steven looked anxious for John, until he saw him, walking hand in hand with Danny. Steven released Steve's hand and ran to John.

"Hi brother, I'm glad you're back!" Steven said thrilled, and hugged him.

"Hi, Steven!" John hugged him too.

Steve and Catherine came up and put the girls down, and Debby and Dhay took small steps toward John.

John hugged them too. "They're walking!" John said, surprised.

"Yes, son, your sisters are walking, and I missed you a lot, champ," Steve said, taking him in his arms.

John hugged him and kissed him. "I missed you too, Dad."

Steve put him on the floor to thank Danny for bringing him back, since Danny had gone to visit his parents.

Catherine was afraid that John would come back differently and reject her, but John opened a huge smile when he saw her. "Hi Mom! How I missed you!" John said reaching out for her.

Catherine crouched down and hugged and kissed him.

"I missed you too, my love".

Steven approached with tears in his eyes.

"If I go, Steven cries. If I come back, Steven also cries," John said, gesturing and making Steve, Catherine, and Danny smile.

"Steven is sensitive, let him cry when he wants," Steve told John fondly.

"Our family is complete, we can go home now," Steve said.

"No, I'm expecting someone else," Catherine told Steve.

"Who?" Steve asked.

"Steven was sad because he didn't have a grandmother like John, so I summoned his grandmother to show up and I didn't accept no for an answer".

"Doris?" Steve asked.

"Yes. Here she comes", Catherine said, pointing in the direction of Doris.

"Go, my son, she's your grandma", Catherine told Steven.

Steven ran to Doris. "Grandma?" he asked when he got close to her.

"Hey, you must be my grandson Steven. I'm Grandma Doris", she said, smiling.

Years later...

It was John and Steven's first day at the Naval Academy. Catherine, Steve and the girls took them to the Academy and it was time to say goodbye.

"Mom, thank you for everything. I wouldn't be here today without your help. You taught me to like the sea, you're my inspiration. You were, are , and always will be my mom, and I love you", John said to Catherine, making her thrilled.

"I love you too, my son. I'll miss you so much! I'm going to look forward to your vacations, so you and Steven can go home".

John also said goodbye to Steve.

"And what I can say about you, my father, my best friend? I just want to be like you," John told Steve.

Steve didn't hold back the tears. "Thank you, son, I'm proud of you and I love you. I want you to be very happy and do me a favor: take care of your brother, okay?"

"I'll take care of him, dad, what can I do? I can't get rid of Steven," John said, smiling.

John also said goodbye to his sisters, hugging them both at the same time.

"I love you both. Take good care of Dad and Mom, because I know it's going to be hard for them to be without me and Steven.

"We're going to do this, right, Debby?" Dhay said.

"We'll take care of them, brother. Don't worry, and take care of Steven," Debby replied.

"Why does everyone think I'm Steven's nanny?" John told Debby.

Meanwhile, Steven was saying goodbye to Catherine.

"I'm going to miss you so much, because I love you more than anything , my queen. I've never been far from you and it's going to be very difficult for me," Steven said to Catherine.

"You can still give up, son. You can choose something other than the Navy."

"But that's what I want, Mom. I chose the Navy."

"Be safe and don't forget me, my angel of blue eyes. I want you and John to call me every day, and don't forget how much I love you".

"Okay," Steven replied and kissed his mother's forehead as he hugged her.

Steven looked at his father.

"Take care of my mother, Dad, and thank you for giving her a chance. Before I met you, I saw my mom cry many times, and I didn't understand why, today I know it's because she missed you", Steven said.

"I'm so sorry, son", Steve said.

We wouldn't be here today, if you hadn't heard the voice of your heart. I love you, my father!" Steven said, embracing his father.

I love you too, my champion! Be safe and I'll wait for you on your vacation and if I can, I'll come and see you and your brother before that".

"Okay," Steven said, very thrilled.

Steven hugged his sisters.

"I love you, my dear sisters. I don't know how I'm going to live without you two," Steven said, kissing their heads.

"We love you too, brother," the girls said and kissed Steven's cheek.

John and Steven got their bags and entered at the Academy. At one point, they looked back and Catherine and Steve waved at them, and they did the same, and then they kept walking.

"Shall we stay in the same dormitory, brother?" Steven asked John.

"I hope not, Steven," John replied, but then he regretted it. "I'm kidding, don't go crying, you know I love you".

Catherine was thrilled and cried.

"We're here, Mom," Debby said.

"We're not John and Steven, but let's keep you company," Dhay told Catherine.

"Don't talk like that, my dear. I love you two as much as I love your brothers," Catherine told them.

"Come on, let's go home," Steve said, holding Catherine's hand.

A week later...

Steve came home tired from work and Catherine was sitting on the couch listening to music.

"Hey," Steve said, kissing her quickly.

"Hey, why did you take so long to get home today?" Catherine asked.

Steve sat down beside her. "A lot of work, baby".

Catherine did a fondness on his face.

"Why is the house so silent? Where are the girls?" Steve asked.

"They're at your mother's house. Doris prepared a pajama party and invited some of theyr friends."

"Have you talked to John and Steven?"

"Yes, they called me. John got a place in Steven's bedroom, more precisely the bed next Steven" Catherine said, smiling.

"I knew they wouldn't be apart for long," Steve said.

"So, the house is ours today. I bought the food and a good wine and we have good music," Catherine said.

"That's very promising," Steve said, hugging her affectionately.

Catherine kissed him with the same passion of the beginning of their relationship, igniting Steve's desire.

"I want you more than anything, my love, my life .. ."

End.

Thank you to accompany this story. I hope you liked it.


End file.
